Dracula: A New Tale
by Lesliezin
Summary: Over one-hundred years after the death of his beloved Elora, the Transylvania prince still rules his lands but not as he once had. Many have come to try and slay the creature, but all have failed. Now a group of famed Vampire Hunters have come led by none other then Van Helsing, but Van Helsing's own niece is the mirror image of Dracula's beloved. DraculaXOC
1. The Story Thus Far

**Hello all, **

**Thank you for giving this story a try, and I hope you enjoy it. First off I do not own Dracula or Van Helsing. The only thing I own is the OC. Secondly I often have what I call an Author's Note after each chapter to explain anything that I feel may be unclear or of controversy in the story. Lastly please note the rating is set at T for violence and such but in later chapters it will go to M so please be aware of that if you are adverse to reading M rated stories. **

**So now without further ado the first of many chapters.**

* * *

_There are many tales of Dracula all hold some truth but not the whole story. The legends and tales never come through time unscathed as my uncle would say. No one is absolutely certain of the tale of Dracula or how he came to be. One of the more absurd stories claims he is the one that betrayed Christ. However there is one defining detail in all the tales, that never changes. The death of his beloved that pushes him to his downfall. Some claim he went to battle and she was told he died, so she committed suicide. Others claim she was murdered by his advisor's, or that she fell ill and died before his return._

_And yet there is another tale that claims something darker happened. It is this tale many believe far more then others. The year was 1453 a year war and bloodshed. From the lands of Constantinople an army was poised to invade Romania, and a young Romanian prince rose to face this threat. Led by a greedy Sultan who desired to conquer much of the lands and destroy Christianity demanded oaths of fealty and a thousand boys to serve in his army. Most did not dare question the Sultan and rather then face war most agreed to his demands. However the young prince did refuse for he was a kind loving ruler. The Sultan took this as a sign of defiance, to punish the young prince the Sultan made another demand one he would regret. The young prince's bride was beautiful and had caught Sultan's eye, and so he demanded the prince give her up to him._

_This time the prince outright refused the Sultans crude demands. The Sultan swore to return with his army and claim both the thousand boys and the prince's bride. Time was short and the prince knew he had to act fast, but how to fight the invaders to his lands? For this he went in search of a power to destroy his enemies and protect his people and bride. There were dark rumours of a creature with the power he sought, and so he sought it out. No one knows where or how he found the creature, but when he returned he was no longer a man, but a monster. With his new found power he laid waste to his enemies, and any that dared to try and come for his bride or harm his people._

_However many began to see the evil in him that this power presented, and some had far more foolish ideas on where that power came from. The advisor's that served the young prince whispered that his bride must be a witch that cast a spell on him. No sooner did they whisper, the people began to whisper the same. Like most of the tales this is where tragedy struck. While the young prince battled the Sultan and Turks far away, many called for the witch's death. It was inevitable and sad what came next, the prince's knights were slaughtered as they try to defend their princess, and she was to die a witch's death._

_She was tied to a stake in the village square outside the castle, and gagged so she could not cast spells. They condemned her to the flames and when the gag was burned away only then was she able to scream. An instance later her prince heard her cries and appeared in the square just in time to see her die. The prince flew into a rage and slaughtered all who stood and watched his beloved burn including his advisor's who tried to tell him she had cast a spell on him. He found his trusted captain nearly beaten to death and dying not far away, and turned him._

_That day the gentle prince died for he vowed vengeance and death on those that dare cross him. Darkness and fear descended on the lands, the Turks that survived abandoned their Sultan and fled back to their lands deeming Transylvania as a cursed land. The Sultan and any still with him were slaughtered, along with any that dare challenge the dark prince. The people he once protected now called him Dracula, and had forgotten his true name with time._

_This could be how Dracula came to be, or perhaps it is only partially true, no one but Dracula knows. However it is the story that seems most likely and is most accepted. __If it is so it was sadly not the end of it but the beginning, for Dracula spread his curse far and wide. _

_It spread like a wild fire across Europe, and so Vampire Hunters rose to combat the spread of it. The greatest of these hunters was Abraham Van Helsing. Together with his band of hunters he has made it his life's pursuit to stop the spread of Dracula's curse. I however follow my Uncle for another reason, revenge. My name is Lecura Winters, and I am a vampire hunter. I care not for the stories and legends about Dracula, only that he is the monster that spread this disease and I want him dead._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for looking in on my story but before you write a review please allow me to explain what I am doing. This Dracula fanfiction is not a fanfiction of just one movie but several, it will take elements from all the Dracula movies we know and love and from other Vampire movies as well. I was inspired by the upcoming movie Dracula Untold staring Luke Evans and another movie gave me the idea for this story called Dracula The Dark Prince. If interested in watching the dark prince it can be viewed on youtube. While it is not a major blockbuster movie I still like it and recommend it. **

**I had considered all the great stars that portrayed Dracula and Van Helsing and while I do love the ones that played them I decided to go with something outside the box per say. Do not worry it is still a fanfiction, after all I do not own Dracula or the movies that inspired this story. So I have come up with a 'new cast' of people that I envision as being in this story and being certain characters. Now before anyone gets angry I am with you guys I think Luke Evans is HOT and will be awesome as Dracula, but I did not want to do a fanfiction for Dracula Untold and mess up. Because the movie is not out yet I have nothing to go on as far as writing a fanfiction based off of that movie. I need a bit of context to pull from for that, I need to see his personality in the movie, and also how the movie goes. I do not want to write Luke Evan's character out of character and go to the movies and think: 'Oh no I totally messed that up!' When I see the movie only then will I go for writing a fanfiction on that movie.**

**For now I mentioned a new cast, and will explain my choices:**

**Dracula/Vlad Tepes- Richard Armitage**

**Abraham Van Helsing- Nicolas Cage**

**Elora/ Lecura Winters- Original Character (OC)**

**Rorke- Ron Perlman**

**Thrask- Mathew Macfadyen**

**Demetri- Luke Roberts**

**Cordric- Billy Burke**

**Morris- Ray Winstone**

**Wesley- Jay Baruchel**

**Captain Aiden- Mads Mikkelsen**

**Advisor Femris- Charles Dance**

**More cast or characters may be added later, for now I think I got the main group down. Not all the character will appear right off the bat. Now to explain my choices Richard Armitage is the actor who played Thorin in the Hobbit and Guy of Gisborn in the BBC tv series of Robin Hood. For those that watched Robin Hood and saw Guy, he looks like he would fit perfectly. I picked him because one I think him HOT and he I think would be an amazing Dracula. He can play both good and dark roles so it is not just because he is good looking though it helps. **

**Next I chose Nicolas Cage for Van Helsing, often we see an old man playing the character either that or Hugh Jackman take your pick. While Nicolas Cage is an older actor he is not so old that he can not keep up. I wanted a slightly younger person to play Van Helsing without the readers going: 'Oh god he is too young.' Besides that I could honestly see Nicolas Cage portraying Van Helsing and making it amazing so there you go.**

**Next are a group of characters made up but I have picked out people I could see playing the roles and it helps to have that mental image to work with. I won't say what their roles are in the story because I do not want to spoil it. So I will instead go down the list of actors and tell you what they have been in to avoid you having to do a search, okay? First is Ron Perlman he has played in the Hellboy movies as the main character. He was also in 'In the name of the King', and 'Conan' to name a few. Mathew Macfadyen he was Athos in the Three Musketeers which should say it all to the Luke Evans fans because he was in that movie too. **

**Luke Roberts is the man that plays Dracula in the movie I mentioned before Dracula the Dark Prince, he is mostly in Tv shows, but has also played a captain of the guard in the latest pirates of the Caribbean movie, and a butcher in 300: Rise of an Empire. Billy Burke is the actor from the Twilight Saga he plays Charlie Swan Bella's father and is in Red Riding Hood as Valerie's father. Needless to say he is an excellent actor. Ray Winstone is the actor who has played in Beowulf as Beowulf. He was also in King Arthur as one of the knights Bors and the last Indiana Jones movie. Jay Baruchel he is the actor with a unique voice used for Hiccup in the How to Train your Dragons movies, he is also in the Sorcerer's apprentice with Nicolas Cage. Mads Mikkelsen is yet another actor from the Three Musketeers he plays Rochefort, and in the Clash of the Titans he plays Draco. Lastly is Charles Dance he is Tywin Lannister in the popular T.V show Game of Thrones, and is also in Dracula Untold though with all that make-up you may not recognise him. **

**Alright so I got them all covered and this is the longest Author's notes I have EVER written. Oh one more thing I had considered going with the name Mirena the name of Dracula's wife in the new Untold movie or another name of Dracula's love from one of the other movies. However I figured I am already doing something completely new, so Elora sounded good. For those that have read my stories before you know I like my off the wall names. Anyway that said I better just state a few more things and finish this Author's Note. So to clarify this is a fanfiction that will take elements and plots from all the movies, but is a new approach and is not a crossover. Okay now I am done, please review away and I hope you like this new approach.**

**Please Review away. Opinions, thoughts, ideas.**


	2. On the Hunt

**Hello all,**

**Well hopefully you liked the first chapter, and will equally like the second. So here it goes..**

* * *

**1562**

**The streets of France...**

It was a night like any other though hardly a peaceful one. The moon shown down on the empty streets, and the cool crisp air blew gently. A pair stood in the alley holding their breaths and listening hard. Beneath her hood Lecura wanted to roll her eyes, Wesley was fidgeting again with excitement and an inability to hold still. Again she reached up and gripped his shoulder to force him still, and again the young man froze. Wesley was a thin wiry young man with black curly hair, and their newest recruit eager to prove himself, but her uncle was certain he would get used to the life. Hopefully her uncle was right or the kid would not last long in this line of work. Again the silence stretched before them and the minutes ticked by, then the low animal like growl. Even before hearing Rorke yell out, Lecura was running forward with Wesley not far behind. "Lec one is heading your way!"

Rushing to the end of the alley, Lecura kicked over a stack of crates that their quarry ran into. Then pulled a blade as she moved to attack the vampire that now hissed at her baring it's fangs. The vampire leapt to it's feet and rushed at her outraged that she had prevented it's escape.

"Lecura!" Wesley yelled as she was pushed back against the wall of one of the buildings, but before he could react the creature gave a gurgled cry then burst to dust.

"No gawking kid!" Lecura berated as she turned towards the rest of their crew, the trap had been sprung. Moving towards the group fighting even more vampires, Lecura gripped her blades before dashing forward to join the fray. Amidst the fight Morris, a heavier set older guy with short grey hair and an attitude problem; was barely keeping a female from biting into him.

"Get this bitch off of me!" He yelled, however Lecura merely stabbed her from behind turning her into a cloud of dust. Coughing and now covered in dust Morris yelled. "I said get her off, not dust her!"

"You are welcome!" Lecura replied not bothering to give him a backwards glance. Fighting her way to Thrask, a younger man with dark brown shoulder length hair and goatee; the man had just knocked another vampire to the ground and stabbed him before facing her. "Did you signal him?"

"Doing that now." Thrask answered as he pulled a pistol and shot it into the air. Then they resumed fighting their foes and paying little attention as the last of their group joined the battle. Of course Lecura always seemed to know just when Abraham would join the fight for it felt like the tide had changed and she felt a boast in strength and confidence. She was unsure if others viewed it like that, but for her she just knew they would win when they fought by his side. Moving to avoid a slash by another vampire Lecura sidestepped then delivered a lethal blow to the creature. While vampires were stronger and could be equally fast, they were not a blur of speed, or impossible to kill. After all she had been killing them most of her life.

Before they knew it the group was dwindling down since most in their group were well trained and skilled fighters. It was only Wesley that seemed to have problems as he was on the ground trying to keep a vampire from biting him. Lecura moved to help him since she drew the short stick and was on safeguarding the new recruit duty. However she barely took a step when the vampire was dusted and Wesley sat up coughing and covered in vampire holding a blade. "Heh looks like there is a fighter in him after all." Cordric a slightly older man with shoulder length brown hair spoke up getting the others to laugh.

"Anyone bitten?" Everyone turned to face their leader who was doing a head count. Abraham Van Helsing or Uncle Abe was what Lecura called him was older but at times he hardly looked very old, he had shoulder length dark hair with a few grey streaks, wore a long trench coat and hat and loved his crossbow 'Mina'. "Nope, though Morris and the virgin are covered in dust." Lecura answered

"Consider the dusting his cherry being popped." Rorke a tall guy that towered over Lecura and had short grey hair laughed. To Lecura he kind of looked like he had ape like features, or maybe it was because he did a funny monkey impression.

"I need a drink." Morris groaned.

"Better have two or three baths first there Morris." Lecura joined in the teasing.

"Really? We need two or three baths?" Wesley asked.

"Well no not you. You will only need one bath I am sure. Morris will need three for the smell." Lecura teased gaining more laughed.

"Ha Ha Very funny!" Morris grumbled.

"You know she is only thinking of what is best." Rorke stated, then grinned, "For the rest of us."

"Alright enough teasing. We have done enough hunting for the night, best to get back to the Inn." Abraham said interrupting the groups playful banter. The group of hunters gathered their gear and began heading back to the Inn eager to rest and relax.

Back at the Inn the group stowed their gear in their rooms, even though it was only two of their members that got dust covered all of them went for a bath as hunting vampires one could work up a sweat. Lecura also took a bath, and dressed in some fresh clothes. Often she wore trousers and dressed more like a man then a lady, then again hunting vampires dresses were a hindrance unless acting the role of bait. Dressed in black trousers, boots, and an off white tunic Lecura ran her fingers through her dark blood red hair as she looked in the mirror. A pair of dark jade piercing eyes looked back set in a pale but beautiful face. Lastly she picked up her belt with her sheathed blades and put them back on, never was she without some type of weapon on her person.

Heading downstairs she could already hear the raucous of laughter coming from the hunters in her group. As always her uncle saved her a spot by him and she sat down and ordered an ale while Demetri who was usually in competition with Thrask for who could be the most silent was telling Wesley that killing vampires becomes easier with time. The man was a little older with shoulder length pale blonde hair, to Lecura he was the charmer of their little group. Actually each member had a specific designation in her eyes. Abraham was the leader and father figure, Rorke was Abraham's right hand man. Morris was a heavy hitter, but also the resident complainer, Thrask was the strong silent fighter, Cordric was their master weapon-smith, and lastly their latest recruit Wesley was to be their physician and backup.

This left her, though what she was to the rest of the group she was not sure. She played several roles in the group starting with the 'actress' or the 'bait' where she pretended to be a naïve maiden to lure vampires out. She also had some knowledge of first aid, and was Abraham's 'advisor' aside from Rorke. Her other roles was as support and was rather fond of knives. Morris teased her by calling her knife girl, so perhaps that was how the rest of them viewed her. Apparently she was to take up the role of advisor in that moment for her uncle wanted her opinion and as soon as she sat down he turned in his chair to her. "Lec what do you think?"

"Of what uncle?"

"Wesley, Rorke says he is a little new but will do fine. Thoughts?" Abraham asked. Taking in the looks she received she knew her decision would be the deciding factor. The kid was new to this, but considering tonight and how well he did, he would grow into it.

"I agree with Rorke little new but still good." Lecura replied as she saw her uncle nod and look at Wesley.

"Alright, test him Lec." Taking a drink of her ale the barmaid had just set in front of her, Lecura looked at Wesley.

"Wesley name the three different types of vampires." Lecura started, Wesley swallowed hard then answered.

"There are common vampires, nobles, and then there is the master vampire."

"Very good, now common vampires explain them. How are they made? What are their strengths and weaknesses? And how do they differ from nobles and the master?" Lecura asked.

"Common Vampires or Nosferatu from the Greek term nosophoros meaning 'plague carrier'. Are lesser vampires bitten by a noble or other common vampire. They inherit the strength and speed of a noble or common vampire depending on who does the biting. However they lack some of the other carried powers nobles and the master have, and are therefore weaker then higher ranked vampires. For instance they can not compel or charm, or change their physical form. They are highly susceptible to fire, silver, stakes, crosses, and sun." Wesley stated.

"Well done, now a Noble vampire explain them." Lecura said taking a drink.

"Nobles are a higher breed of vampire created by the master vampire they are not as powerful as the master but they inherit more powers then the common vampire. They are stronger and faster then commons, but can also charm or compel their victims to an extent. However if their victim has a strong enough will they can resist a noble. However that is the extent of their abilities they do not have the shape changing abilities of the master vampire. Like the common though they can be killed and are susceptible to fire, silver, stakes, crosses, and sun. However they are harder to kill then the common vampire."

"Good you know the common and noble classed vampires, now what about the master Vampire?" Lecura asked.

"It is believed there is only one master vampire, Dracula. The most powerful vampire out there. His strength and speed are unmatched to other vampires and humans. He can also change forms into animals, and can compel or charm his victims to do his will. It is believed if charmed or compelled no amount of willpower will allow the person to break away from his will. There is also rumours that he can hear your thoughts and speak in your mind, but again it is not proven. There is also no proof that he suffers the same weaknesses as nobles, or common vampires. Rumour claims he has been shot, stabbed, hung, burned, and left in the sun; yet he still lives."

"Alright he knows the vampires." Abraham nodded, "Continue Lec."

"Wesley what are the cardinal rules for a hunter?"

"Never look a vampire in the eyes, you never know when you will face a noble or even Dracula himself. The windows to the soul is how vampires charm and compel people. Never hunt alone often vampires come in pairs or more. Never drink before a hunt begins it dulls the mind and slows the senses, a hunter has to have all his faculties about him or her. And at night always be aware of your surroundings and keep your weapons handy." Wesley answered and received another nod from Lecura.

"Oh she is going easy on him." Morris teased, and Lecura raised a brow at him.

"Well if you are going to complain you ask him." Lecura replied and received grumbles from Morris.

"Kid what do you do if your comrade is bitten by any type of vampire? How long do you have to make a decision?" Morris asked.

"Sadly the only thing to be done for a comrade that is bitten is to end his suffering before the change takes effect. The change takes about several hours to take effect, but there is no cure." Wesley said, and Morris grumbled about the kid being a know-it-all.

"What are the other methods for becoming a vampire?" Thrask spoke up.

"The most common method is to be bitten by any three vampire class, but in order to create nobles the person must be bitten by Dracula, or for a noble to create another noble the person must be bitten then drink of the noble that did the biting."

"What happens if bitten by Dracula then he has you drink his blood?" Lecura asked.

"Ah trick question, no one knows what would happen in that scenario. Some think the person would become like Dracula with the same powers, but no one knows for sure." Wesley said confidently, and Lecura nodded then looked to Abraham. Seeing a light sparkle in her uncle's eyes, Lecura hid her smile behind her mug as Abraham looked disappointed.

"I am sorry kid." He started to say as Wesley went pale and looked heartbroken, then Abraham grinned, "but you passed! Welcome aboard."

The rest of the group burst out laughing and Rorke playfully shoved Wesley. "He had ya didn't he?"

The laughing continued as they drank and ate while Lecura pulled out a book and drew in it with a piece of charcoal. Finally a question posed by their latest addition sobered and silenced the joyful mood. Wesley had asked how they all became hunters, for most of the group it was a touchy subject. Morris was the first to set his mug down a little roughly stating. "I will start. Listen up kid I first came into this business when my brother and I were hired as bodyguards for this pompous nobleman. We were to take him on this business trip and travelling through these woods when we found this pretty girl claiming she had gotten lost. Now the noble had no problem letting the girl ride with him in the carriage, but we knew what he was going to want from her. My brother and I were torn we did not want the girl to come to harm, but we were paid to protect this fat noble. We continued on until there is a thud from inside the carriage, my brother snapped thinking the noble was assaulting her and stopped the carriage, he got down and yanked the door open."

Morris stopped to take a drink then continued. "Was not the girl we needed to be worried about but what she was. Our patron is on the floor of his carriage the girl drinking his blood from a nasty gash. My brother was stunned and stood no chance when the girl attacked him next. That was when this lot came and saved my hide before the girl could get me next."

Wesley starred stunned at Morris as he took another drink. "Oh don't look so shocked kid. You think any of our stories are sunshine and roses? My story is no better or worse then theirs, each of us ended up drawing the short end of the stick when it comes down to how we got here."

Wesley looked around at each of them wondering what their stories were. Some were less inclined to share as it was too personal or was too painful to talk about Lecura was one of them that was not about to talk about how she came to be there. Fortunately before Wesley could ask anyone else for their story a small servant girl came up with her dark hair tied in a bun under a coif. She had a heavy thick French accent. "Monsieur Van Helsing?"

Abraham turned in his seat and looked up to the girl. "Yes?"

"I have been sent by the Royal Physician. Monsieur Michel De Nostradame. He requests your presence immediately." The girl answered.

"I am afraid your lord will have to wait until dawn, it is not safe to travel the streets at night." Abraham replied, "And I do not travel alone at night either."

"Oui monsieur which is why my lord asks for you and those you travel with." The girl explained, "My lord said to tell you he knows how to end the master to the beasts you hunt."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Do not worry I promise this will not be as lengthy as the first chapter's Author's Notes. I did research to hopefully avoid historical mistakes, but hopefully I made none. Mainly this chapter was to introduce those that the OC works with and Van Helsing. It could also be viewed as a means of explaining this version of vampires since it varies from movie to movie. I tried to fit as many elements from different movies to make a vampire without bordering on the ridiculous. Hopefully I managed that.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy and hope to hear from you in the Reviews.**


	3. A Prediction Too Good to Pass up

Hello** all,**

**Glad you are enjoying the story so far, so here is chapter 3.**

* * *

The home of Michel De Nostradame or as he preferred Nostradamus sat in the richer part of town, where Lecura thought pompous nobles would not be caught dead outside of. It was still before dawn when the girl led them to a large stately home not far from the royal castle. Obviously the royal physician had to be close at hand should the royal family need him. On entering the large manor they came into a spacious foyer beautifully furnished with carpets, sculptures, bookshelves, and much more. There was little time to take in the circular room the group stood in, for the servant girl called up the stairs to the head house mistress. "Milady, I have brought Monsieur Nostradame's guests."

"Lead them to the study, my lord will join you there shortly." The older woman called down. So the younger one led them into an adjoining room. In this room, the group were left alone as they looked about the room which had bookshelves against each walls, but not all of them held books, some held cases of herbs, as well as things used in alchemy, others had scrolls. Against the window was a desk covered in papers and scrolls. Lecura looked over the desk and saw a small silver case, curious she picked it up and opened it. Inside was two cameo portraits painted, one of a beautiful young woman and the other of a little boy and girl. Setting it down they heard the door open and an older man slowly came in with the help of a cane and the head mistress. Once in the room he almost fell into his chair, and the woman took her place in the corner.

"Monsieur Van Helsing?" The older man asked looking over the men in her group.

"Here." Abraham came forward to stand before the older man.

"Please take a seat." Michel Nostradame said and as soon as Van Helsing took a seat Michel looked to his other guests. "Greetings to you all, I am Michel Nostradamus. I apologise for summoning you here at this late hour, but I feel this is too important to wait."

Nostradamus looked to Abraham. "I know how to defeat the master of these beasts, Dracula. I have foreseen how he will be stopped."

"Oh wait I remember where I have heard your name, you are the crack-pot claiming to know the future." Morris spoke up.

"Every prophecy my lord has predicted has come true!" The house mistress said taking offence, but Morris scoffed at the idea shaking his head and muttering that all this was a waste of time.

"Morris shut up." Abraham said then turned back to Nostradamus, "Go on."

"A maiden will rise from a poor forgotten family. She will win the heart of the beast upon first sight. Look for her under the Eclipsing blood moon, before first frost. In the forsaken lands of Transylvania long since called cursed. Only with her will the beast's terror end." Nostradamus said. Unfortunately the cryptic prophecy made Abraham shake his head, he did not want cryptic messages that left him chasing after ghosts. This was a waste of time, no one could defeat Dracula why had they expected some prophet to know the answer.

"You expect us to hunt down Dracula with no hope other then a prophecy about some girl?" Abraham asked then rose to his feet, "We will need a lot more then that to defeat Dracula."

"This is the only way to defeat Dracula, beauty taming the beast. Only then will Dracula be stopped." Nostradamus replied annoyed by their lack of belief.

"A mere girl will be nothing to Dracula! This will only get people killed! We need more than a girl to beat Dracula, we need a miracle from heaven itself!" Abraham replied frustrated, "Unless there is some sacred cross or holy relic all we can do now is beat back his minions!"

The group made to leave the prophet and return to their Inn when Nostradamus rose from his seat. "Do you think I called you here to mock you?! I want that beast stopped just as much as all of you! You want proof I am not some crack-pot? Here it is!"

He then pointed at Morris, "You had to kill your own brother after that girl attacked him. And you..." He then pointed at Thrask, "You came home to find your wife in bed with another man, only it was not a man at all, and had that vampire not charmed your beloved she would have never touched him."

Nostradamus then looked to Rorke, "They were not your family but you loved that farmer's family like they were your own until those vampire's came. I know their youngest daughter was like a sister to you and at night you are haunted by her screams. I know each and every one of your stories, want to hear mine?! Hmmm?!" He then pointed at Lecura, "You there girl, you were looking at something on my desk. It was a silver case with two painted portraits."

"Yes, I was." At his urging she picked up the case and handed it over to the prophet. Nostradamus took it and opened it looking at the images fondly, "This was my wife Isabelle and our children Jacob, and Leanne."

He held up the images for the others to see, "They died when a vampire broke into our home. I tried to cure them, but you already know there is no cure. To save face I claimed it was another plague that took them, so that they would be buried properly, not treated like monsters."

Closing the case with a click he put the case in his robe pocket, then looked to Van Helsing. "I did not call you here to waste your time or to be mocked by your men! If you want to stop Dracula you will listen to me, and listen well. Travel to Transylvania, head towards the Carpathian Mountains and find the girl to stop Dracula and his curse!"

Lecura did not hear what was said next something else caught her ears, and she looked out the window to the empty street. She saw nothing on the street, but as she glanced up she saw him. A vampire watched from the roof across the street. "Uncle!"

Immediately the conversation stopped and Lecura was rushing for the front door. She heard her uncle giving orders for Wesley, Morris, and Demetri to stay with the prophet as he followed Lecura out the front door. The vampire knew he had been spotted and was running along the roof tops down the street. Thrask, Rorke, and Cordric were close behind the pair trying to keep up with Lecura and Abraham.

There was no time to question why the vampire had been outside the prophet's window, only that he needed to be destroyed. They could question why he was there later. As they ran Lecura noticed her uncle ready his crossbow as they ran. A second later she heard the click and swish as crossbow bolts were shot through the air. She saw one hit the vampire's calf as it hissed and ran down a down a side alley on the roof. Immediately Lecura turned down the alley as her uncle continued straight ahead in an age old move: divide and conquer.

Unfortunately this move was better with more people, however Thrask, Roarke, and Cordric had spotted more un-welcomed guests and sought to end them before they could escape. No one ever claimed vampires stupid, but neither was their group. When no one followed her down the alley she realised that this was most likely a trap, which was why she pulled her short swords as she moved. She followed the trail of blood left by the injured vampire around the corner to the right.

As predicted it did turn into a trap, but one Lecura avoided because the vampire was not stealthy enough about it. He dropped down attempting to catch her, but she rolled out of the way just in time. Getting to her feet, she guessed he had brought friends and was correct for she heard two others land behind her not far away. Three to one odds were not favourable when it meant one human three vampires, to even the odds Lecura threw one of her short swords and nailed the injured vampire in the chest effectively dusting him. Even then she heard the other two rushing her, and rushed forward for her short sword that now laid on the ground.

Lecura reached her second blade and whirled to meet her attackers. She kicked one hard in the chest knocking him back, the other she narrowly dodged as it swung on her. The one she kicked had gotten up and came up behind her catching her in a bear hug. As the one in front of her advanced she kicked him square in the face, then brought her head forward before throwing it back against the vampire's head behind her. It was enough the one behind her let her go and she whirled around with her blade cutting off his head and dusting him.

The other vampire was getting to his feet after being kicked in the face, but just as he moved to attack her, he ended up with a total of three crossbow bolts pinning him to the wall. The vampire thrashed about still alive but silver dipped in holy water hurt like a bitch for vampires. "Who sent you?!"

Lecura turned as her uncle had the crossbow aimed at the injured vampire that was pinned against the alley wall. The vampire growled at her uncle, and so Abraham shot the vampire with a crossbow bolt to the leg making it hiss in pain. "Do not make me ask again. Who sent you?!"

This line of questioning went on like this with the vampire receiving even more bolts in various limbs. "Did Dracula send you?!"

"No...he does not know. We were sent by another." The vampire finally answered.

"And what does this other want?"

"The girl's head, the one the prophet spoke of."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Abraham replied calmly then aimed his crossbow at the vampire's heart and shot the bolt. Both stepped away as calm as ever as the one they questioned turned to dust.

"So Uncle looks like another vampire is moving against Dracula."

"It will not matter, an upstart going against his or her master would not last a second against Dracula." Abraham replied as they left the side alley.

"Still this prophecy has to be something big if we have other vampires trying to act on it." Lecura pointed out.

"Let us get back to the prophet's house. We can discuss this further there." Neither hunter noticed another vampire perched on the roof not far away that had listened in on the interrogation and what was said afterwards. However this vampire had heard enough, and soon disappeared into the night to make his report to his masters.

Meanwhile Lecura and her uncle returned to the house of Nostradamus where they met up with the rest of their group. Thrask, Rorke, and Cordric had returned shortly before them. "And where were you three?"

"Spotted three other vamps on the roofs and hunted them down." Thrask spoke up.

"Any talkers?" Abraham asked.

"Nah they are dust now." Rorke replied, so Abraham and the group went back inside.

"Any action here?" Abraham asked the group that remained with the prophet.

"Nope boring as hell here." Morris sniffed.

"Well looks like other parties are curious about the girl you mentioned, but not Dracula." Abraham replied turning to the prophet.

"Even beasts seek power beyond their stations." Nostradamus pointed out.

"Regardless one girl will not stop Dracula." Abraham replied, "Besides our place is here. Unless you have something more to stop the monster." When the prophet said nothing the group turned and started to leave.

"Then you condemn us all to his curse, including the girl." Lecura turned to look at the prophet in the chair, and he looked right at her. "The beast will find her, and I fear how much she will suffer due to everyone's inaction."

The prophet knew just what to say to get Lecura thinking about it, she followed her group from the prophets house back to the inn. However she kept silent as she considered what their lack of action meant. Just how would this girl Nostradamus spoke of suffer at that monsters hands? Would he turn her? Would he kill her family? Rape her? Would she suffer countless life times all because people choose to ignore a prophecy?

Somehow she found herself back at the Inn in a seat by her uncle staring at her drink, until her uncle sighed. "I can literally hear the wheels in your head turning."

Those words stopped their companions too as the group looked at Lecura wondering what she was thinking about. Finally she sighed. "I think we should go."

"Go? You mean to Romania for some girl?!" Morris asked as if she were crazy. "You actually believe that gibberish?!"

"I did not say I believe in prophecy, Morris! However if it is true which the vampires we fought tonight obviously think it is true, then..." Lecura trailed off to gather her thoughts and sighed, "Then we are condemning her to a fate worse then death. What if what Nostradamus said is true? What if Dracula gets his hands on this girl? Uncle you know what could very well happen! The beast could do any number of horrors to her, and by the end of it she may very well wish for death."

Abraham groaned as he rubbed his face, he knew Lecura was right but had been hoping she would not bring it up. Still having the words spoken aloud, the vampire hunter knew that if he did nothing he would regret it. Because at the end of the day more often then not Lecura was the voice of reason, and the reminder of what they should do to save lives. So as always he looked to Rorke knowing Rorke would be thinking the same things he was in that instance. Both men could picture some poor hapless girl, her family slaughtered and she dragged to Dracula's castle to suffer for all eternity. Finally Abraham sighed. "Rorke?"

Rorke looked to Lecura then groaned. "Damn it you know she is right, Abe. We do nothing and this girl whoever she is, is going to suffer for it!"

Abraham looked to the rest of his crew to get their approval and disapproval, since his 'advisor's' had spoken. Thrask, Cordric, Demetri, and Wesley were agreeing and as usual Morris was the disapproving one. Sadly Morris was outvoted yet again, so Abraham sighed. "Alright I will contact the prophet in the morning, and make arrangements with him."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright as said chapter three.**

**Now before anyone asks I did do research to make sure I was accurate with history. Nostradamus was an actual prophet in France during that time and was a royal physician I read up on him. I also did it this way because the vampire hunting group is in France at the time, and they would need a strong reason to head for Romania to seek out Dracula. **

**As said Dracula in this story is extremely hard to kill, it takes from the movie Van Helsing. In that story there was only one true way to kill Dracula. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope to read your reviews.**


	4. Darker Places

**Hello all,**

**Here is chapter 4 of the Dracula story. Sorry it took so long to post it.**

* * *

**Transylvania, days later...**

Deep in the Carpathian mountains and built into the side of a mountain lay the fortress where the creature known as Dracula dwelt along with his followers. Part of the castle was built inside the mountain to house the vampires from daylight. The other half was for the night and looked like any other castle. However it was high up into the mountains and hidden away from humans that would seek to hunt the vampires down. Those humans that were too brave or too stupid to turn back could eventually find the hidden castle, but they never returned from the venture. Leading many to believe that finding Dracula's castle was a fool's errand. Besides only a fool would seek out Dracula after all he was an evil monster that hated the living. While it was true that he hated humans and cared little Vlad Tepes as he was once known had good reasons for what he did, or at least to him he had good reason. Dressed in black leather trousers, boots, and belt with a black tunic he moved about his halls. Usually he wondered to think and dwell on what he wanted most. More than blood or life he wanted his bride, his Elora. He had close to over one-hundred years to dwell on her and he would do so for eternity.

However today his thoughts turned to a minor problem, one easily fixed. A minor group of lords thought to gain his powers after hearing a ridiculous rumour of a prophet. Still as master he could not allow for _any _threat to his rule, even a minor one. Minor threats tend to snowball and become larger threats if allowed. So he sent a spy to France to learn the nature of the threat, and hopefully soon he would know of it. Sure enough Vlad turned as he heard the tap of boots approaching from the other end of the corridor. It was his Captain, Aiden. The older grizzled man now bore a scar on his cheek from before being turned a lasting reminder of the loyalty the captain displayed. The captain as always wore black armour and held a note in his hand.

"My lord, message from France. Our spy found the prophet."

"And?"

"And he was talking to a group of vampire hunters about his little prophecy." Vlad gave a short laugh knowing Aiden thought prophecies to be equally ridiculous.

"Let me guess they found some holy relic to send me to hell. Some sacred cross, or ancient weapon. The spear of Christ perhaps?"

"No my lord, the prophet claimed the weapon of choice to be a girl of all things." Aiden scoffed, then smiled as Vlad burst out laughing, then both straightened as Vlad's expression darkened.

"There is only one who could have been used as a weapon against me, and she was murdered by those wretches I tried to protect."

"I know my lord." Aiden said bowing, Vlad shook his head.

"What else? The other vampires sent by those that oppose me?"

"They were spotted by the group of hunters. In fact I believe your rivals slipped up. They thought to ambush the hunters not thinking how skilled they were." Aiden replied.

"Well then the problem solves itself." Vlad turned to walk away, but Aiden sighed.

"Not quite my lord. That very group of hunters believed the silly prophecy, they are heading here." Aiden said and Vlad groaned as he turned back to his captain.

"Do we know anything about these hunters?"

"They are led by one Professor Abraham Van Helsing, my lord. According to what we have gathered he is one of the best as are his team of seven other hunters."

"Hmph! Eight professional Vampire hunters coming here to die, more like." Vlad replied.

"It does look that way my lord. How do you wish to proceed?" Aiden asked as Vlad stopped and thought a moment.

"Let them come, and since this Van Helsing is such a well known hunter he can become legendary for dying by my hand."

"Of course my lord." Aiden nodded with a smile, then frowned, "As ridiculous as it sounds. What of this prophecy?"

"What of it indeed? I doubt it will come to anything, Aiden. After all this girl the prophet speaks of, is not Elora." With that Vlad stepped away to continue his walk not for a mere second thinking that the silly prophecy could in any way be real, that this girl could do anything to even phase him.

* * *

**Months later...**

Weeks travelling to the opposite end of France then on a boat for months was tiresome for many, especially since their group was not the only Vampire hunting group called to action due to the prophet's prediction. To say Lecura hated working with other hunter groups was an understatement. Being a woman meant being looked down on by men she did not even know. Despite cutting her hair to shoulder length and dressing as a man, it was obvious she was a young woman. For the most part she could ignore lewd looks and comments from the other fools that were stupid enough to call themselves hunters. Her team including Abe were also ignoring it for the most part, mainly because she said she would handle the other hunters herself. Besides what better way to put fool's in their place then by being beaten senseless by a girl? Lecura knew it was only a matter of time before one was stupid enough to try something with her.

After all men at sea starved of female company made for stupid idiots. Sure enough towards the end of the voyage another hunter tried to corner her. She never bothered to get the fool's name, only that he stared at her ass too much and disgusted her. She had been sitting at a table sharpening her blades, the other hunter groups were eating at their own tables in the small dining hall on the ship. Occasionally different ones would look her way and leer at her or make lewd comments suggesting she would be fun in bed. The one idiot that liked to watch her ass finally got up and went over to her table, and right then she was choosing to ignore him as she ran the whetstone slowly along her blade. "Hey sweetheart, I got a blade ya can sharpen right here."

Some of his friends laughed as Lecura continued as though not hearing him. "Did ya hear me, bitch?"

"Oh I heard you, I just chose to ignore you. That disgusting thing you call a blade should be permanently removed since it is so dull." Lecura answered as she looked up at the man with an ice cold glare.

"Lecura? Is there a problem?" Rorke asked as he had come into the dining hall.

"No problem Rorke I can handle this." Lecura answered not wanting Rorke to help her, long ago she determined that if she received any aid while putting down a fool that his friends would not get the hint.

"Oh she will handle it alright!" That was when the hunter made the mistake, he grabbed her wrist. His other mistake was coming at her when she was armed, once pulled from her chair the hunter never saw it coming. She spun as though dancing with him and twisted his arm behind his back to where he immediately let go of her wrist and she slammed him face first onto the table. Holding his arm behind his back and in a very painful angle, her other hand held a blade between his legs.

"One move from you or your friends and I not only make you a women but I will show you how it would feel to have a real blade violate you!" Lecura replied violently cold. His friends had stopped laughing and stared stunned as did the other fools that had made comments about her. A wave of tension came over the hall, but the threat she had given kept each of the groups in their seats. The man whimpered as he felt the blade's tip threatening him. "Still think I would be easy to bed? Or that I would be begging for it?!"

The questions were not just directed at the man she had pinned, she was throwing their earlier comments back at them. "Maybe I should make an example of you for them? Hmmm? A cautionary and gruesome reminder not to cross me again!"

"Please! I am sorry!" The man actually started crying, and he called himself a hunter? Lecura was not sure what was more pathetic the man begging her not to hurt him or the fact that he wet himself.

"Pathetic!" Lecura replied disgusted, "and you are suppose to be a vampire hunter?! What do you do when faced with a vampire?! Cry like a girl and distract it while others attack?!"

"He-he is new, a new recruit." One of the others at the table spoke up, and she looked at the man with a raised brow. Lecura could not help but scoff at the sorry excuse of a man she still had pinned on the table.

"Hmph! I give him a day before he gets ripped to pieces by a vampire if that! He will not survive in this business!" Lecura replied looking at the men still sat at their tables, then released the coward. "Go home little girl!"

Taking up her blades and whetstones, Lecura stepped around the puddle with a wrinkled nose to Rorke who was shaking with laughter while trying to keep a straight face. "What?"

"That was priceless!" Rorke burst out laughing, "He pissed himself! Wow Lec you have scared men senseless before but to see one piss his pants?! That is going in the record books!" From there the pair left the hall with Rorke still laughing. At least now the other hunters knew not to cross her, not that she would have to deal with them much longer. Stepping out on deck Rorke led her to the rest of the team still laughing about the incident in the meal hall. In the distance was Romania. As she looked at the land deemed cursed, Lecura felt a shiver run down her spine. All the while Rorke told the others what she did in the meal hall. Her uncle laughed and patted her on the back proud of her, then noticed her lack of reaction.

"Is it what you expected?" Abe asked.

"No it seems... darker more ominous than I first thought it would be." Lecura answered, wondering if this land always looked so deary. Here she thought England was a dreary place to live, this place had England beat. Who in their right mind would want to willingly live here? Aside from being a cursed land it to her looked cursed.

"You are the one that said 'we should save the girl'." Morris grumbled, then eyed the land annoyed. All the while Lecura sighed wishing to ignore their resident complainer. At least soon they would be off the stinking boat, and Lecura would be away from the other hunters and sailors. While it was gently recommended that the groups of hunters team up by Nostradamus, Abe had soon decided against it. He needed professional vampire hunters not amateurs. Some of the other groups on the boat were more professional then others, but the other reason was because they underestimated Lecura. He needed people with better sense than that, at least his team knew better than to think her incapable. As the land drew closer, the group gathered their gear, and Abe decided they would take a different route from the other groups. As the ship docked in the harbour and the group stepped off the boat and into the land of the master vampire.

On entering the village the group moved along not staying very long in one place. Abe only stopped long enough to see about horses and provisions for the trip. The other groups of hunters that had come to pit themselves against Dracula had already left, by the main road. So their group would take one of the roads less travelled to reach their destination in the morning. By the time they had purchased the horses and provisions it was late afternoon, and one of the policies of Abe's was to never travel at night or camp out if possible. Instead they lodged in one of the smaller Inns where not too many people stayed. The dining hall was virtually empty so the group could discuss the plan more freely.

It was after eating a nice well cooked meal, that Abe decided now was a good time to talk, so when the bar maid cleared away the dishes Abe rolled out a map of Romania. "Alright as you know soon we will be leaving this village. Our route will take us through Wallachia north towards Transylvania and the Carpathian Mountains. From here it is easily a couple of weeks journey to our destination. The rumoured birthplace of Dracula, Sighisoara."

"Hmph, talk about irony." Morris scoffed, and Abe chose to ignore it.

"It is here we have been told we will find the girl, but every leg of the journey we will have to be careful. Dracula rules these lands still."

"Boss how large is this village Sighisoara?" Rorke finally asked pointing to the map where said village was.

"It is pretty good sized anywhere from fifty to eighty strong." Abe replied.

"Great and half of those will be women, anyone of those girls could be the one Dracula will want." Thrask pointed out.

"I know just before we left the prophet told you more directly where the girl could be found uncle, but did he describe her? Give some detail to help find her?" Lecura finally asked.

"He gave me a description of an area just outside of the town where the girl will be found on the night of an eclipsing blood moon just before first frost in a clearing." Abe said hating the lack of details.

"Great so we have to wait for a girl to show up to know who she is." Thrask said annoyed.

"So what is the plan?" Demetri finally spoke up.

"We find the girl, and get her as far away as possible." Abe stated simply.

"That is it?" Morris asked disappointed that the only thing they were doing was rescuing some girl.

"That is it. We are not here to fight an impossible foe. You forget this is Dracula we are talking about not some random noble vampire, but the master himself. So our job is to keep this girl safe from that monster, nothing more. Let the other fool hunters throw themselves at this creature if they wish." Abe said, then continued to chart out the path they would take to reach the village. Towards the end Abe looked at his crew. "Get some rest, we leave at dawn and make for the next village over."

Immediately the crew rose from their chairs and went to their rooms. The group had been split into pairs to share rooms: Abe and Rorke were in the first room down the hall. Then it was Lecura and Demetri, followed by Thrask and Cordric, and lastly Wesley drew the short end of the stick and was bunked with Morris.

Abe came in and laid down on the bed, and perhaps could have easily dosed off if not for Rorke who laid down in the other bed by the window. "You sure letting Demetri bunk with Lec is a good idea?"

"My niece can handle herself." Abe replied not about to let the question bother him.

"Yes but she is with Demetri, and he is a charmer."

"Rorke you are talking about Lecura. The girl that says she would rather die then let a man touch her." Abe said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right, still she says those words now. Just wait until she meets someone she really likes." Rorke replied lying back on his bed.

"If said someone survives her and I do not put some crossbow bolts in him." Abe said after a moment getting a short laugh from Rorke. However to Abe he never needed to worry, Lecura was too wilful and feisty. Besides when she was old enough Abe had dreaded it but sat her down to have the _talk. _That very unsettling conversation mothers had with daughters, and fathers had with sons. It had been then that Abe had felt out of his element, he was stumbling through the talk until Lecura stopped him by saying: _"Uncle please stop, you never need worry about me getting involved with someone. Truth be told I would rather die then ever let a man touch me, if I have my way I will die a virgin."_

At the time the words coming from the girl he raised had embarrassed him, especially the words 'I' and 'virgin' placed in the same sentence. Now the words served as comfort when he worried over her, besides Demetri while a charmer had more respect for Lecura then to try anything. Normal girls Lecura's age were married with children or children on the way, but with his niece that type of life was not suited to her. So Lecura being alone in a room with another man never bothered the vampire hunter, even if in society it was looked at as scandalous. Normal Society? To him in their line of work Vampire Hunters were as far outside normal as one could possibly get. There was nothing normal about vampire hunters and even less for vampires, so he could care less about normal society. With that thought in mind Abe rolled over and closed his eyes dosing off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I hope you liked this latest chapter. Just wanted to note some things for you, mainly the scene where Lecura takes a rival hunter down a peg or two. I wanted to establish the OC as being a stronger more independent character. Sadly what I find annoying about a lot of the Dracula stories is that the female lead is portrayed as being weak or defenceless. So I wanted to make the female lead much stronger and at times like in the previous chapters and future chapters I will try and show just how she differs from other girls in the Dracula stories. **

**Furthermore I have seen Dracula Untold and must say: AWESOME! I did like that story and everything. Luke Evans as Dracula is HOT! **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review away.**


	5. The Path Less Travelled

**Hello all,**

**Well here is chapter 5, please enjoy and see the comments in Author's Notes.**

* * *

The next morning it was raining as the group left the Inn and packed to leave. It added to the testament that Romania could be just as gloomy and miserable as other place, but perhaps it was like this because this was the Vampire master's homeland. After all Lecura did not want to believe that this land was naturally so bad, preferring instead to think that it was the evil presence causing the heavy rain and darkened clouds. Regardless it was miserable weather to travel in, and even if it did not let up they still were travelling in it. Mounting up, Lecura pulled her hood up as they rode from the village. As with any unfamiliar terrain the group had studied their intended path to cut down on time and avoid stopping to consult the map. As usual Abe led the way, and Morris took up the rear, mainly because if Morris was in the middle the group suffered an earful of complaints.

The only thing that really slowed the group down was the fact that this route was certainly less travelled. It made the path less visible because so few had gone this way, and some of the signs or markers were old and weathered, one of them was so worn it was hard to make out what it said. Luckily it was not all bad, and by mid-day the rain had stopped leaving nothing but dark clouds overhead. Finally Lecura sighed, "You would think the sun could peek through once in a while."

"I get the feeling the sun does not like this forsaken place." Rorke pointed out.

"This land is cursed. Living proof was yesterday did you see that barmaid?" Morris called from the back, different ones looked back at Morris as though to ask him: 'What about the barmaid?' Instead Morris howled like a wolf at the moon getting a few of them to laugh.

"I fail to see how the land is cursed because of the looks of one barmaid." Demetri spoke up.

"The women here are dogs!" Morris pointed out.

"You say that about every land we have been to Morris." Thrask laughed.

"The women in France are..." Cordric started and was mimicking Morris' voice and got the whole group to say, "Dogs!"

"The women in Spain are..." Rorke added again mimicking Morris, and as before the entire group said, "Dogs!"

"The women in England are..." Thrask started mimicking Morris.

"Hey!" Lecura replied, "I am from England and a woman."

"No you are not!" Morris teased, "You are a..." He trailed off trying to think, then called to their leader. "Hey Abe what is this runt that travels with us? She can not be a girl, right?"

Abe was up ahead trying to keep from shaking with laughter at the groups banter. Instead Rorke answered. "Morris has a point she dresses like a boy, acts like a boy. Therefore she must be..."

"A boy!" The group cheered.

"Haha! Very funny!" Lecura replied, then smirked, "Well if I am a boy then Morris is a girl! He certainly complains like one!"

"Hey!" Morris retorted.

"You know she has a point." Wesley finally joined in, getting the others to laugh.

"Maybe we can destroy Dracula. Hear me out on this one. We go to the clearing, dress Morris up in a pink dress and when Dracula lowers his guard we strike!" Thrask suggested getting the others to laugh as they rode along. The playful banter helped to make the days travelling go that much faster.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the hidden fortress known as Dracula's castle, Dracula sat in his throne room deep in thought. He had been receiving reports regularly on the arrival of the vampire hunters. They have come by way of the Black Sea and were currently making their way up through Wallachia. His spies also managed to find the fools that were plotting against him. So here he sat waiting, finally he heard Captain Aiden and his men practically dragging the upstarts to the double doors before the doors opened. His captain was dragging the man and threw him to the steps leading to Dracula's thrown, his family was soon tossed there too. Dracula peeked over at his advisor Femris. The advisor was an older sly man with cold calculating eyes and white-grey hair. Then Dracula looked back at the nobleman and his family more carefully.

Lord Renfield looked the part of a slimy weasel with slimy looking dark brown hair, and a gaunt face. He had always been greedy, but never had Dracula thought him to be stupid until now. Lady Renfield looked terrified with dirty blonde hair, and might have been pretty once. However she was also an ambitious one which led to her married to her snake of a husband. Dracula's eyes at last trailed to the girl held tightly in Lady Renfield's arms, their daughter. Unlike her parents the daughter seemed to be oblivious to her father's dealings.

Rising to his feet Dracula came down the steps towards the family until he stood only a few feet from them. "You have been busy Renfield. You had to have known I would find out about you."

"M—my lord I do not know what you mean. I—I—I am loyal-" Before he could finish he was backhanded by Dracula and now cowered clutching his jaw.

"Lying to me is a mistake Renfield! I know you sent spies to France over some silly prophet and his ridiculous prophecy!"

"M-m—my lord I—I assure you, I was only trying to find out if the prophecy was a threat to your rule."

"Aiden the next time Renfield lies take off his wife's head!" Dracula said.

"Yes my lord." Aiden replied drawing his sword.

"Alright! I sent those men to find out what they could. I ordered them to bring me the item that could weaken or kill you." Renfield confessed.

"Then you have wasted your chance to stab me in the back, the 'item' is a girl as if that mattered!" Dracula replied, "No instead your men have caught the attention of Vampire hunters to come here."

"Then allow me to repent for my horrible attempt on you. I will send men to kill these hunters." Renfield tried causing Dracula to laugh before straightening.

"No, I will be handling the hunters myself. Captain take Renfield and his family outside and have them executed." Dracula ordered, the captain moved to do as ordered.

"Wait my lord please! There is more, please spare my family and I will tell you." Renfield begged, he knew it! Of course he had known Renfield to be withholding information. Dracula turned back to the noble that was on his knees and gestured for Aiden to wait.

"It will depend on what you tell me. If the information is worth it then your family will be spared." Dracula said waiting.

"I had received word, someone contacted me from within this castle and told me of the prophecy. Of the girl, I do not know who it was; but they wanted me to know. It was shortly after I sent men to France that I was told of the girl. I have sent men to kill her when she enters that clearing."

"Clearing?" Dracula asked looking at Renfield.

"Yes my lord the prophet only told where she could be found to the hunters, but someone here also knows where she will be found and when." Dracula seemed to be thinking as he considered what Renfield had told him. The point of concern was not this girl's location, but the fact that they had a traitor within the walls. It did not take long to reach the conclusion that if the traitors were so dead set in getting to this girl, he could use her to catch the traitors. "Very well tell me where we can find this girl and when, and your family will be spared."

Renfield pulled out a scroll and handed it to Dracula who looked it over carefully, then nodded. "Captain release Lady Renfield and their daughter. They are free to go."

Aiden nodded, then had his men take Lord Renfield away to be executed.

"My lord I thought you said the girl did not matter." Femris finally spoke up calmly.

"You are correct Femris she does not. However the traitor in these walls does, and the traitor wants to use her. I am inclined to deny what the traitor desires. Besides I already want to kill the hunters, what better place?" Dracula asked.

"And this girl, my lord?" Aiden asked.

"She hardly matters, though with everyone so concerned that she will be my undoing I am curious."

"My lord tempting fate is dangerous and risky." Femris pointed out.

"Oh live a little Femris it is not as though I will be in danger of her." Dracula replied, "Besides I might be thirsty after dealing with the hunters and need a drink." Finally he handed the scroll to Aiden. "Keep a close track on the hunters and find the area described on this scroll."

"Yes my lord." Aiden said bowing and leaving immediately to follow through with his orders, "Femris try to find out who contacted Renfield. We need to find the source of this treachery."

"Of course my lord." Femris said bowing and leaving Dracula to his thoughts. He decided he would let Renfield's men attack first, then destroy them all in one fell swoop. Perhaps he would kill this girl first to show the vampire hunters and Renfield's men how pathetic their attempts were. Drive the message home that it was all for nothing. _'Yes I like the sound of that. Show them how meaningless their deaths will be before they die.' _

* * *

For the most part the journey to Sighisoara was uneventful, as Abe made sure the group stopped in villages and Inns. The people here were highly paranoid though, understandable when you are ruled by a monster. Often Abe had to delve into his knowledge of languages and explain that they were Vampire Hunters, then the Inns would be opened to them. More often then not the second the sun went down the doors were locked and barred. The windows closed, the curtains drawn. It was a mixture of amusing and sad; amusing because the Inn keepers at times did silly things to keep the vampires away including placing reeds of Garlic at the windows and doors. Sad because it showed how much in fear the people were of this beast, one Innkeeper claimed Dracula liked virgin girls and had his daughters locked in the basement hidden away once darkness fell. As if any of this would stop a vampire or Dracula if he so choose to show himself.

It was equally sad because they were not here to slay the master vampire only to take a girl to safety. More than anything Lecura wanted to slay the black hearted monster she wanted to avenge those who were dead because of him. But since she could not she would settle for denying the beast this girl and keep her safe.

However the journey was not completely event free a few times the group was late getting to a village and encountered the odd vampire. Nothing too strenuous or demanding, but still the encounters grew more and more frequent. Mostly Lecura got the feeling the odd vampire they encountered was more of a test then anything, for at times it felt like they were being watched.

Eventually though the group made it to Sighisoara which was not much comfort as the village looked like it had seen better days. In fact it looked run down and a feeling of hopelessness and despair made Lecura want to gag. _'Why does it feel like this is where hope goes to die?' _She wondered as they quietly rode through town. The people had come out to see the newcomers for a brief moment and many were scurrying back inside unwilling to risk themselves against a potential danger. Eventually a thin balding man came out and was speaking in the native tongue, he sounded nervous which was all Lecura could tell. She was not as well versed in languages as her Uncle who knew several from his travels. No she knew French, Gaelic, and some Italian, so she let Abe do all the talking and was obviously calming the village leader down as he explained they were Vampire Hunters.

Instead she looked around and noticed more reeds of Garlic, and crosses obviously to ward off Dracula and his minions. "He says the other groups of hunters arrived two days ago and are at the Inn up the road. Some were foolish and camped outside, not all the hunters made it this far."

Hearing her Uncle explain, Lecura looked at Abe thinking what fools they must have been to think they could wonder about after dark in such a dangerous place. "Did they find the clearing where this girl is suppose to be?"

"Not sure they only arrived a few days ago and some are still recovering from injuries. They may not have had the chance to look." Abe answered. "We will go to the Inn see what can be done and rest. In the morning we can look for the clearing."

Abe turned back to the man saying something that she guessed was thank you and they rode on towards the Inn, and stables. Dismounting the group took their gear and came into the Inn where some of the hunter groups were already in the main room. However not all crews were from the boat, the main dining hall had a number of hunters eating and drinking. As Abe booked them some rooms to stay in Lecura looked around more carefully at the groups and moved further into the Inn. These ones seemed smarter more professional, they were drinking, but not as heavily. Plus as more looked to the bar where her group stood the quieter they got finally noticing the new arrivals.

"_Hmph More hunters, hopefully this group has more sense." _One of the men grumbled from the table with a lovely French accent. Lecura caught the eye of the Frenchmen with black curly hair.

"_Enough sense to know when someone talks about us as well as when to watch the person very closely." _Lecura replied in French then smirked at him.

"You speak French, and have a lovely accent as well. Are you the other hunters from the boat?" He asked.

"Yes we are. We took a different route to avoid dying with fools that preferred to travel at night." Lecura answered, earning her a smile from the man.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lecura Winters."

"Lecura? Strange name."

"Yes it would be, it is the name I choose for myself." Lecura answered.

"Was the name your parents gifted you with not enough?" As he took a drink of his ale.

"No it was a lovely name, but for another life one that I gave up. So you can simply call me Lecura, and you? What is your name?" Lecura asked.

"My name is Julien Lefèvre, and the rabble you see here is my team."

"Why did you not take the boat?" Lecura asked.

"We came down through the Netherlands." Julien explained. Lecura felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face her Uncle. Abe smiled at Julien before looking to his niece.

"The rooms are booked and we are going to get some food." Abe said gesturing at the table in the far corner before heading that way. Again Lecura stood alone as she looked back at Julien.

"Your father?" Julien asked.

"My uncle." Lecura corrected.

"Well I had best let you go and have dinner. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lecura." Julien said as he had risen from his seat and took her hand bring it to his lips to press a gentle kiss there. He continued to stare into her eyes during the kiss then grinned before speaking in French. _"I hope we will see more of each other in the future."_

"_Me too. It was a pleasure meeting you Julien." _With that Lecura turned and headed for the table where her companions now sat. There they ordered food and relaxed after a lengthy journey to get there. Yet their work was only just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay so here is chapter 5 and some notes on the chapter.**

**First off thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this latest addition. Next I would like to point out the funny banter the group has. One of the biggest things I wanted to point was not just that Lecura is a badass but that the group is pretty close. To establish that they have known and worked together a long time and have formed bonds. **

**The other thing I wanted to note was the scene with Dracula, I wanted to make him a bit more darker and ruthless in some cases compared to others that have portrayed him. Yes he can be kind and compassionate, but that is not always how he will react. He will have a temper to him and if crossed he can be quit vicious towards those that cross him. Hence the whole scene with Renfield and his family and how even though Lord Renfield gave good information it was only ever going to be enough to save his family not him. I am not doing the 100% cuddly vampire here.**

**Lastly the scene with the new character Julien. He was not in the cast list, but I sort of added him as an afterthought. For those seeking an actors face to place in as the characters Luke Evans is the one I pictured. Besides he already played a Frenchman in the Three Musketeers, LOL. Also furthermore I thought it was a good chance to bring up Lecura's unique and otherwise weird name. Yes it is revealed that she did haver a 'normal' name, but as she said it was a name for a different life. Having said that it will be revealed in more detail why she choose to rename herself later on, but for now the hint is good enough. No one likes 'spoilers'.**

**That said please feel free to review away.**

**Lesliein**


	6. Now the Hard Part Begins

**Hello all,**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

The next morning the group rose at dawn, dressed, and ate breakfast in the dining hall. Today they would look for this clearing where the girl would be found. Lecura came out mostly in black clothing and armed just in case anyone wanted to try her patience. Coming down to the dining area, she found her group again in the far corner and took her seat by Abe's side. "Alright today we search for the clearing. Nostradamus spoke of a clearing of death marked by a dead tree in the form of a cross."

"How long before this eclipsing blood moon?" Rorke asked.

"First frost is shorthand for the first days of winter, and that is in three days time. The girl will be in the clearing before first frost, before winter starts. And according to some astronomy charts the moon will be eclipsed in two days time." Abe explained as he pulled out the charts to show what he knew to the group.

"Meaning we have today and tomorrow to find this clearing." Thrask said.

"Did Nostradamus give any other clues on the clearing's location?" Cordric asked.

"None, but between us we should be able to find it." Abe replied. "We go out today and keep searching until three o'clock, then whether we find the clearing or not we return to the Inn. No staying out and risking it, understand?"

Each member agreed, finished eating, and rose to leave. Again they were teamed into pairs and this time Lecura was partnered up with Thrask. The group headed out of town in the direction of the Carpathian Mountains then branched off going in different directions with their assigned partner to try and find the clearing described. For most of the day the group search but with little luck in finding the clearing. After the afternoon was starting to head towards evening Lecura sighed. "Time to head back Thrask."

"Yeah well we have tomorrow to find the clearing." Thrask replied hopefully.

"Unless one of the others have found it." Lecura pointed out, then they both froze. A twig had snapped, someone was close by. Both hunters pulled their blades and took up hidden positions, Thrask hid in the nearby brush and Lecura behind a large oak tree. However what happened next was unexpected, and made Lecura jump from her hiding place and whirl around. Out of nowhere someone behind her had held up a single rose to her. Turning to face the hand it was attached to it was none other then Julien who smiled at her.

"Forgive me for startling you, Lady Lecura." Julien still held out the rose to her with a soft smile gracing his lips. Slowly Lecura relaxed and Thrask came out from his hidden spot.

"Julien sorry you just surprised me. We were just looking for the clearing." Lecura replied sheathing her blades then looking at the offered rose. No one really bothered with these type of sweet gestures, and so it took her a moment to accept the flower, "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. As for the clearing it has already been located. My team located it yesterday morning."

"Now I feel foolish for not asking." Lecura sighed embarrassed.

"Do not be. One of my men overheard about the incident on the boat, obviously you did not expect aid from the others." Julien replied, "Now unlike the fools on the boat, I would never underestimate such a beautiful lady."

Again Lecura blushed as Julien took her hand and placed a kiss on it. It made her uneasy when men tried to seduce her, but this time she was uneasy for a whole other reason. If allowed she could easily fall for the Frenchman, but resisted such ideas. He seemed to notice that, but rather then be discouraged he smiled and said. "Come we should return to the Inn before dark."

So the group returned to the Inn, and found their friends in their usual corner. Julien returned to his own group to sit down and order food. So Lecura and Thrask headed for Abe and their table of gathered companions. "The clearing has already been located. Julien's team found it yesterday."

Abe looked at Lecura and noticed the rose in her hand, and naturally Lecura followed his gaze. "I was being nice."

"Mmmhmm." Abe replied tightly, "You know this complicates things, right?"

"How so?" Morris asked confused.

"The other hunters may be after Dracula. They may not let us take the girl to safety." Rorke pointed out.

"Do you think your new friend is after Dracula?" Thrask asked Lecura.

"Hard to tell. We are not that close, but I will say this he is no fool. He may not be here to kill Dracula, maybe he is here for the same reason as us." Lecura replied thinking things through. Silence soon spread over their table as the group thought about it.

"Can you find out his intentions?" Abe asked.

"Yes I could try." Lecura replied apprehensively.

* * *

**Dracula's Castle**

The wait was getting to him, he wanted to act and destroy his enemies. Normally he was patient, but the issue of the girl in the prophecy kept cropping up. It infuriated him to think that one girl could be his undoing, especially when it was not Elora. No only she could ever influence him, only she could change his mind and heart. Only she would ever be the one he would be willing to die for. Did they really think he would ever desire another in such a way? That he would forsake his bride? Apparently so, and that was what infuriated him. It made him restless and irritable, and all he wanted was to go out and cut down his enemies right then.

Dracula had taken to pacing the halls to think and clear his mind forcing himself to be patient. The night when he could slaughter all of them and send a very clear message was vastly approaching. It was on one of these walks that Captain Aiden found him and made his report. "My lord the last team of Vampire hunters arrived yesterday led by Van Helsing. The clearing has also been located too."

"How many hunters?" Dracula asked.

"Reports suggest three teams, there was more but it sounds like some of them fell in their travels. Each team has eight to ten men in each." Aiden replied, "This does not include those sent by Renfield to kill the girl."

It was a sorry amount to send in the hopes of finding a weapon to use against Dracula, obviously not that many people had put their faith in such silly prophecies. Regardless Dracula intended to make them a cautionary tale. "When will they be in this clearing?"

"According to Femris he has looked into the matter and studied the phases of the moon extensively. In two nights time the moon will eclipse." Two nights? Dracula would have groaned but instead nodded. In the mean time he would prepare and wait for the night when his enemies would be in one ideal place. Thanking Aiden he headed to his chambers, it was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**The Village of Sighisoara**

The next two days was mostly in preparation of what would come. The other hunter group was preparing a trap to slay Dracula using the girl that would inevitably venture into the clearing. It was a vain attempt that would certainly get people killed. Luckily Lecura did speak to Julien and learned that he was there for the same reason they were to save the girl. So in secret Julien and Abe formulated a plan to get the girl to safety even if it meant crossing paths with the third group. At least Julien had sense enough to know that a creature that was shot, stabbed, staked, burned, and left in the sun was not about to fall to a group of hunters no matter how good they were.

Lecura was asked to buy an extra set of clothes and supplies for the girl when they would try to take her to safety. Since Abe and Julien were working together then they would be travelling together and so Julien offered to go with her to the shops and markets. Julien had purchased some dried food and drink for the trip ahead, and had a full pack, so he merely followed Lecura around. For the most part the pair were quiet until Lecura picked out a couple of tunics and trousers. "I thought you were suppose to pick out some clothes for the girl."

"I am. We need her as hidden as possible, so if she wants to avoid becoming a vampire's slave she will have to look as far from a girl as possible." Lecura replied over her shoulder.

"Ah good thinking, if she is thought to be a boy it will make getting her out of here all the easier." Julien replied with a smile, "Unless of course she looks like you."

"Are you saying you can easily tell I am not a boy?" Lecura asked unsure whether or not to be offended.

"I do not mean to offend, but anyone with eyes can see you are not a boy." Lecura turned away unsure of what to say, "You are too beautiful to be boy."

A blush crept into her cheeks as she peeked back at Julien. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Julien laughed. "No not really. Most girl's wear dresses and curl their hair into intricate styles. So I never get to use the line 'You are too beautiful to be a boy'." Lecura paid for the clothes and tried to avoid looking at Julien with her cheeks turning red. "I of course could use other lines like: 'Your hair is the colour of a red rose with eyes the colour of emeralds'."

"Julien." Lecura started to say.

"If I am embarrassing you I could say it in French."

"No it is just with me I feel you waste your time, and I would not wish to hurt you." Lecura replied nervously as they walked, how did she explain that no man's advances would ever be wanted? "There are reasons the other members of my group like Demetri and Thrask do not try to gain my affections, and believe me when Demetri first joined our group he tried. It is because I avoid relationships with men. I am not the type men look for. I dress as a man and kill vampires, and that is not changing for anyone. Ever. Do you understand?"

For a moment they walked in silence as she waited for Julien to fully accept what she had said. "Yes Lecura I understand."

Lecura released the breath she had held as they continued on eventually making their way back to the Inn. The quiet was starting to worry her as she peeked over at Julien, but he seemed deep in thought as they soon met with with their teams. After that any further attempts to woo her stopped, but not the looks he gave at times. Instead Lecura focused on the plan.

Around midnight the moon would eclipse and turn red which marked the time the girl would enter the clearing. They would wait in the brush around the clearing for that time and when the girl would show up, that is when they would have to move fast. Before the other group of vampire hunters could react, they would ignite a fire around the edges of the clearing where the other group would be hiding to keep them from getting to the girl, then they would grab her and escape. The next phase would be to get her to a carriage and have her change clothes. They would get her as far away as possible, that was the plan anyway.

The only downside to said plan would be the whole travelling at night part of the plan. They would be travelling through an even more dangerous area with far more vampires. Sadly it was the only solution since they could not risk staying since another group of hunter's wanted to use her as bait.

* * *

**The eclipsing Blood Moon, before first frost**

At last the night that they had been waiting for had finally arrived and everyone was on edge. Lecura wore black trousers, boots, and belt with an off white tunic under a black corset with a dark brown cloak with the hood up. She had two short swords on her belt and various throwing knives, and two boot daggers. As always her group was preparing and armed to the teeth as well. Abe was dressed with his hat and trench coat and totting 'Mina' waiting for the others to be ready when Julien and his group came into the room equally armed to the teeth, finally the last group arrived, and Abe asked. "Everyone ready?"

When everyone nodded or said yes the groups headed for the clearing outside of town as the sun was setting. By the time they reached the clearing it had already dropped dark and they were taking up their positions. The third group went to the right side of the clearing to hide along that side of the clearing while Abe and Julien's group lined the brush on the left side. Lecura knelt down in the brush next to Cordric and one of Julien's men Nathaniel, and there they waited. Slowly the moon ascended in a deep rich red colour over the mountains casting a reddish glow. As it reached a high point in the sky everyone seemed to tense up even more, it was quickly approaching the allotted hour when everything would go to hell.

Lecura took to peeking up at the moon then to the clearing as she gripped her short swords, she wondered if she could get any more tense then she was in that moment. It turned out she could be a lot more tense as the eclipse started and she looked to the clearing expectantly waiting for the girl to walk into the area. She wondered if the girl would be pulled to this place by Dracula's power or maybe the girl had the misfortune of getting lost in the woods on this dreadful night. Minutes dragged by and the clearing remained disappointingly clear, again Lecura peeked up to find the eclipse half way done. Again she looked to the clearing to find it empty. She took a peek at Cordric who also looked up then at the clearing, good to know she was not the only one wondering what was going on.

The eclipse passed over the moon and the window passed causing Lecura to frown. The clearing was still just as empty as ever. The third group of hunters must have grown frustrated for they came out of their hiding spots, one called out. "What the hell, where the hell is the girl?!"

Lecura looked to Abe and Julien who rose together and came into the clearing, so the others rose and followed their leaders as they all came to stand in the clearing. "She was suppose to show up when that moon was eclipsed!"

"Nostradamus is a crackpot!" Different ones complained, "This was a complete waste of time!"

Lecura kept looking around wondering why the girl did not show up as Nostradamus predicted. Did they read his prophecy all wrong? Were they in the wrong clearing? None of this made sense. It made her consider the prophet more, but she knew he was not lying, something told her he spoke the truth. So why was the girl not here? It was the question everyone had and everyone was trying to find the answer to it. It was then she noticed Julien stiffen, and was close enough for her to hear him ask Abe.

"The prophet made no mention that the girl was from Transylvania, did he?" Immediately Abe froze, and judging by the look Abe gave when he turned to her she realized what they were thinking. The girl did not appear in the clearing because she was already there! She had been hidden in the brush at the edge of the clearing the whole time, and was the only girl there! Already she was trying to deny it as she shook her head at her uncle and Julien. _'No Uncle no this- it is a mistake! You know me! I could never be this girl, you know that!' _She thought wildly.

"Lec sweetie keep your hood up." Abe warned in a soft whisper, his eyes telling her it would be alright. He then turned to Rorke and Morris, "Get her out of here now!"

Both men nodded as they realised what must be happening, and she was about to leave with them when another hunter called out. "Hey! There she is!"

Lecura froze and turned to the man who said it, but he was not pointing at her. A beautiful young woman stood in the clearing wrapped in a shawl, and Lecura could not recall being so relieved to not be it. For a second she relaxed and looked to her uncle. "You had me worried for a second there Uncle."

Abe visibly relaxed and a smile played across his face. "For a second I was terrified I had put you in needless danger."

The relief was short lived, for the two had not seen the hunter that pointed out the other girl move towards her. Nor did they notice he become entranced by her, but the blood curdling scream made everyone turn in time to see the 'girl' rip the hunter's throat out. Blood now ran down her front, and soon the clearing was flooded with action as the hunters pulled their weapons and more vampires entered the clearing surrounding them. "Jesus! It is a trap!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for the inevitable 'clearing' scene, and things have not gone as planned. Just wait it gets worse for the poor hunters and Lecura. For now enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.**

**Lesliezin**


	7. No one saw that Coming

**Hello all,**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a long infuriating wait, but now the moment of truth had arrived. The moment of truth was irritatingly disappointing. The moon was blood red and had eclipsed but no girl, only disappointed hunters that were complaining. Dracula glared down at the scene and clearing from his spot in the tree high above. With his abilities he could hear thoughts, but why bother? They had no thoughts of value, however his super sensitive hearing picked up a voiced thought making him listen more intently. "The prophet made no mention that the girl was from Transylvania, did he?"

The question was not really relevant until the one asked the question turned to one of the other hunters, a look of horror on his face. "Lec sweetie keep your hood up." The hunter advised in what was meant for her ears alone, but he heard him. Then he turned to two others. "Get her out of here now!"

Dracula zeroed in on the hooded figure that was now obviously a woman, she would die painfully. He was about to attack when he was reminded Renfield's servants that were coming to slaughter the hunters and girl. Another hunter distracted him from his target by calling out and pointing out a young woman in a shawl. He looked back to the other two hunters when he heard the girl speak. "You had me worried for a second there Uncle."

The man her uncle was relaxing and smiling. "For a second I was terrified I had put you in needless danger."

Dracula grinned viciously none of them were going to leave this clearing alive. Then the girl in the shawl one of Renfield's servants ripped out the throat of the hunter which signalled the other vampires to enter the clearing. Soon the clearing erupted into a frenzied chaos, as the hunters pulled their weapons. Dracula decided to see how good the hunters really were before he would slaughter everyone. He watched as the concerned uncle pulled a crossbow and started shooting vampires left and right, his niece pulled twin short swords and moved about the battlefield like a graceful dancer. Most the hunters used silver blades, and maces. A few used bows, or crossbows, and a select few used pistols. The more well trained hunters easily held their own against the vampires, the weaklings fell easily.

It was when many of the vampires were dusted and a some of the hunters lay dying or dead that he decided to eradicate all in the clearing. Now they would learn that to defy him meant death.

The ambush and fight felt like the longest time ever to Lecura even if mere minutes had only passed. With an ambush like this she knew there would be casualties, and prayed it was not her friends dying. Sadly she had no time to worry over that, it was a fight to survive, and one they were miraculously winning. Then suddenly the battle stopped, the vampire that had been about to charge her stopped and looked up in fear. This got Lecura to look up and see a sea of bats overhead, everyone's gaze was on the strange sight. Then without warning the bats descended on them in a giant wave. She heard the screams and cries of those around her and felt her feet leave the ground. She was in the air and being thrown around like a rag doll.

Instinct made her close her eyes and try to shield her face, but she knew everyone in the clearing was in the air too and at the mercy of the winged creatures. She could hear their cries and screams as the bats bit and scratched them all over. The pain of being bitten by dozens of the winged beasts forced a scream out of her as they were thrown about violently. Lecura preyed to god that the nightmare of this moment would end, and fortunately her prayers were answered. She hit the ground hard on her side knocking the wind out of her, she also had struck her head on a small rock sticking up.

Slowly she took in air and forced her eyes open to find her friends and fellow hunters on the ground about the clearing. Some were moving, which led her to believe that many of them were alive yet. Amidst the many hunters she found her uncle as he struggled to shake off what had just happened. However the figure that stood over him frightened her, something in her rational mind screamed he was dangerous. A moment later it was confirmed as the figure reached down and picked her uncle up by the throat. '_No! Leave my uncle alone monster!' _Lecura thought wishing she could speak the words. Fighting through the screaming pain from the bites, her side, and her head injury, Lecura pulled one of her boat daggers. _'Please god. Do not let my aim be off.'_

A second later she threw the blade, normally she could throw a small dagger with pinpoint accuracy and rarely missed. Unfortunately her aim was not spot on, but still managed to cut the figure's face. By then black spots were invading her vision, but she saw enough to know the figure had dropped her uncle. However now she had the figure's full attention and was moving towards her. _'That is right monster! Do not touch my uncle!' _She thought, then groaned; _'I wish everything would stop spinning. I am really... tired.' _With that thought everything went black, just as the figure got to her and reached down for her.

The remaining vampires Renfield had sent were dead, and the fight knocked out of the hunters lying about the clearing. No he intended to kill every last one, but doing so in bat form seemed too quick. The vampires would have recovered faster, and he wanted their interference dealt with so he could leave the hunters as 'examples'. The one in the trench coat seemed to be their leader, so he could die first in front of the others, and his niece. He grinned down at the man who tried to call out for his niece afraid that she was seriously injured or worse. Dracula shook his head as he did not bother to mention that his niece would be joining him soon. Reaching down he lifted the man by the throat, and he feebly struggled. '_No! Leave my uncle alone monster!' _The thought came from the man's niece, but he ignored it in favour of wanting to make the man's screams echo around the clearing. However before he could do anything the next thought from the girl made him frown. _'Please god. Do not let my aim be off.'_

Dracula turned in the direction the thoughts had come from in time to see the dagger, but unfortunately for the girl her aim was off. Still the idea that the blade sliced his cheek even injured as she was made him focus on her as he dropped her uncle to the ground. Absent-mindedly he reached up to touch where the blade had cut and found his hand covered in blood. _'Very well if she wishes to die first who am I to deny her.' _Dracula moved towards the girl hearing her thoughts, he had to admire her bravery. Not many had the courage to face up to him so many cowered. Then he reached the girl. Her hood had fallen down, and Dracula was taken back over a hundred years to the same emerald eyes and blood red hair.

Dracula stared shocked to find his beloved once again, it was her thoughts that brought him back to the moment. _'That is right monster! Do not touch my uncle!' _He was frozen as she groaned, _'I wish everything would stop spinning. I am really... tired.' _It was then he realised with horror he had hurt her when he attacked. Without thinking he reached down running a hand over her cheek and seeing the many small cuts from his attack. "Elora."

A moment later the sweet scent of her blood made him snap back to reality, she was bleeding, injured. Gently he picked her up into his arms much to the displeasure of her companions, but he did not care what they wanted. Frankly they were lucky he was leaving them alive at all, if not for the girl in his arms they would all be dead. "Consider yourselves lucky and leave my lands."

"No...Lec...let her go..." The girl's uncle barely managed as he tried to crawl their way, but Dracula ignored him. Instead he turned away and disappeared into a sea of bats. When Dracula next materialized holding an unconscious Lecura it was on a large balcony that led into a large cavernous hall of his castle. The large double doors were open as were the dark red curtains and there stood Captain Aiden. The captain had expected to see his master, not the young woman in his arms. Aiden looked at her then gasped as he saw her face more clearly.

"Princess..." Aiden gasped making Dracula smile. "My lord how is this possible?"

"I do not know, but she is returned to us."

"The prophet, he was right?" Aiden asked shocked.

"Partially, she will not be my downfall but she will be mine." Dracula replied calmly. Taking her further into the castle, he brought her to a large bedchamber and laid her on the bed. He sent for servants to clean her up and tend to her injuries as well. They dressed her up in a lovely white night dress and quickly left, leaving Dracula alone in the room with her.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

The first thing Lecura noticed was she laid on something soft, it felt like silk beneath her fingertips. She wanted to open her eyes but her head hurt and spun, she felt ill or suffering from a hangover. What happened? They were not prepared for it, she knew that much. It slowly came back to her, they had prepared at the mentioned place where the girl the prophet spoke of would show up. They made it to Sighisoara, there they waited. She remembered vaguely a girl in a shawl, was that the girl? Lecura tried to remember more clearly, but from there her memory became fuzzy. She vaguely recalled an ambush and bats? It all happened so fast, the others they were not dead they could not be dead. _'Uncle!' _The thought of Abraham being hurt made a soft gasp escape her lips. She wanted to get up but everything hurt. _'Open your eyes Lecura!' _She yelled at herself, and did just that. She was in a large room on a large soft bed that had a canopy. What was she doing here? Where was Uncle, Rorke, Thrask, Demetri, Cordric, Morris, and Wesley? Gritting her teeth she sat up ignoring the pain and looked around. What was she doing in the nightdress? Where were her clothes? Who bandaged her up? She was alone in the large room, or so she thought. "Uncle." She whispered and winced at her dry throat.

Dracula kept to the shadows after laying the strange girl on the bed, and having had his servants tend to her numberous injuries. He could only stare at the beauty that looked identical to his love Elora. He grinned as he heard her thoughts, her name was Lecura a strange exotic and beautiful name, then winced as his nose picked up the sweet scent of her blood as she sat up reopening some of the wounds unintentionally. Like before when he brought her to the castle he ignored the call of it, telling himself not yet. She was thirsty it was obvious when she tried to call for her uncle, she needed water. Luckily the pitcher had been filled before she awoke, swallowing hard Dracula stepped forward calmly. He approached her slowly purposely making noise that humans do, and even still the girl rose quickly and tried to hide behind the bed post despite her injured weakened body.

"Who are you?" She rasped out, as she took in his appearance, black shoulder lenght hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked dangerous in his black clothes and the way he looked at her just then, but he was breathtakingly handsome.

"Relax, you are safe. Here you sound parched." Dracula picked up the pitcher and a cup and poured her a drink, then offered it to her. She was a cautious person her eyes moved from the cup to him, then back again before taking it. Even then she was looking at the contents carefully before taking a small sip, then a bigger one. Lastly she drained the cup and set it down.

"Who are you?" Lecura asked, now her voice was equally as beautiful to Dracula. He had heard her before, but now that he knew she was identical to Elora everything about her was beautiful. He licked his lips torn between telling the truth and lying. With luck she did not know him by this name.

"My name is Vlad Tepes, and yours?" Dracula asked keeping up the role of a normal person. Luckily she did not seem to know his real name, no his true name had long since been forgotten.

"I am Lecura Winters." The girl still seemed nervous, and was she avoiding eye contact? "Where are my friends and uncle?"

Dracula blinked, he had not thought this through. Of course she would ask about her friends. Swallowing Dracula played dumb. "I am sorry but I only found you. There were others?"

Playing dumb turned out to be a mistake too, for Lecura's eyes widened horrified. "No! What did those monsters do to them?!" She asked outraged, then seemed to remember him. "I thank you Vlad for saving me, but I must go now. I must find my Uncle and friends."

She turned away and headed for the door not thinking straight when he rushed forward and caught her arm just as she doubled over from the pain. "You can not go anywhere injured as you are, and under dressed. You will stay here until you have recovered."

"No my uncle-" Lecura started to protest.

"I will send men out to search for them, but you are not leaving." Dracula said firmly.

"Please I have to go, they are all I have left." Lecura pleaded trying to get out of his grasp. Dracula sighed as he gripped Lecura behind the neck and pinched a particular spot knocking her out. Immediately she gave a soft gasp and he caught her in his arms. Carrying her to the bed Dracula laid next to her watching her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall and placed a hand there to feel her heart beat softly. He listened to her obscure thoughts and brushed her hair from her face. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to kiss her, then seemed to wake from his daydreaming. Getting up he left the room quickly locking the door mostly to keep others from her room, but also to keep her from leaving. Moving down the hall, it was quickly approaching dawn. However his thoughts were not on sleep, but on the willful girl he had left.

As he descended further down into the castles depths he found himself comparing her to his beloved Elora. The two women looked identical, but could not be further apart from each other. Elora was a gentle sweet woman who never defied him, one he still loved even after all this time. Lecura however was anything but gentle, she was too much of a fighter to be gentle. Something told him she could be sweet when she wished, but if Elora was sugar, then Lecura was definately spice. Lastly Elora was never so defiant, however Lecura he was certain would be very defiant. "My lord are you well?"

Dracula almost jumped at the voice of his loyal guard captain. "Yes Aiden. However I have a task for you."

"Anything my lord."

"The girl that I brought home. Her name is Lecura and she is in the royal suite upstairs. I have locked the door, but she is untouched I want her to stay that way for now." Dracula replied.

"Understood my lord. My most trusted and I shall guard her with our lives." Aiden promised and bowed before moving up the stairs to guard Dracula's guest. Dracula continued downwards until he reached a cellar room furnished much like the rooms upstairs, but with no windows. Only candles and torches. His bed lay against the far back wall of the room with red blankets and a canopy over it. On the wall to the right were a weapons and armour rack. To the left a desk and bookshelf sat, there were also other furniture such as a large comfertable arm chairs, and soft rugs on the floors. Most of the furniture was situated around a fireplace further into the room on the left. On the wall by his bed sat the image of Elora painted in loving detail. Moving to his bed he laid down and closed his eyes as dawn's light came.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here is chapter seven, and now Lecura has been kidnapped by Dracula. For now Lecura's memory is patchy at best so that there is the interactions between her and Dracula are cordial. After all she did hit her head after being thrown around by a sea of bats. **

**Anyway please review away.**

**Lesliezin**


	8. First Encounters

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the lengthy delay on the Dracula story. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

It was not until mid-day that Lecura awoke again and rubbed the back of her head. What had happened? She had been speaking to a man named Vlad and trying to leave when everything went black. Had she fainted? She blushed at the thought of fainting like a delicate flower in front of her rescuer, then rose from her bed. She sat for a moment taking further notice of her injuries, it was mostly light cuts and bruises but she felt better. Her right side was the worst of her injuries, and pained her but was also alittle better. Holding her side she moved to the door to find it locked, so she knocked. "Hello?Please someone let me out! Hello?!"

No response came as Lecura grew a little worried over this situation, suddenly she no longer felt like a guest but a prisoner. She tried the door a few more times, then looked about her room for another exit. There was a small window with shudders, quickly moving to the window she swung open the shudders and looked out. The veiw was lovely, mostly it was tree tops she saw with a peek of the sun over the top. Sadly the window was a bit small to get through and she was a little too high up even if she could get through. Judging by the view she was in some kind of Manor house, so maybe she was not far from the clearing. Finding no other way out of the room she began pacing and worrying over her uncle and fellow hunters. She barely noticed the suns decent until she heard the jangle of keys and Vlad entering her room. A servant followed him in with a tray of food. "Good evening Lecura. I hope you slept well and have since calmed down."

"What happened?! I was trying to leave when-"

"You fainted or collapsed from exhaustion. A result of your injures perhaps, either way you gave us quite the scare." Vlad interupted, and Lecura blushed out of embarrassment at fainting. Then she decided to change the subject when the servant had set the food down and left the room.

"Why did you lock me in this room?! You had no right to keep me prisoner!" In that moment his jaw clenched and he looked agitated by her defiant behavior.

"I had business elsewhere, and I was not about to leave you unattended. Nor was I going to allow an injured woman to leave the safety of my home and brave the wilds alone! You may view yourself as my prisoner, but my honour would not allow such a wilful woman to come to harm! You will stay here until I am satisfied you have completely healed and not a moment before!" Something about him frightened her in that moment and she took a step back scared of the change in his demeanor. A strange response for her, very few things ever trully frightened her. Vlad must have seen the fearful response for he calmed down and slowly came towards her. Immediately she backed away more with the man following her until she found herself pressed to the wall. "Forgive me I did not mean to frighten you. I am ill used to a woman being so outspoken, and did not mean to speak so harshly."

It took her a moment to find her voice as she swallowed hard to try and form words. Her own instincts telling her to be careful with him. "I am sorry as well, I did not mean to sound ungrateful for your help. I forget that I am allowed more freedoms with my uncle, then in normal society. I forget how to hold my tongue and act like a lady at times."

"Your uncle?"

"Professor Abraham Van Helsing, he is a doctor and hunter of monsters. I am his ad- niece." Lecura answered deciding not to say she was 'adopted'. Better he think Van Helsing her actual uncle. However right then none of that hardly mattered as she noticed the close proximity of Vlad as he came to stand before her, a little too close. As always Lecura did not like it when men got so close. However she swallowed the fear down not wanting to provoke him, so she did not move from where she was pressed to the wall.

"Strange for such an knowledgeable man not to have you brought up as a proper lady." Vlad noted.

"I have no desire to be a proper lady. I care nothing for dresses or tea parties, and even less so for being made to hold my tongue and not speak my mind. It is a cage with pretty wrappings in my eyes. Besides being a lady has no place in my profession, sir." Lecura said swallowing hard hoping the underlying message was clear. The more they spoke the closer he got, it was an invasion of personal space. Her breathe caught as he touched her cheek and ran his fingertips down her cheek and over her throat.

"Perhaps you would enjoy it under the right circumstances." Vlad suggested as he leaned in to close the distance between them. It was then he touched her side and she winced, Vlad stopped just shy of kissing her when he realised she was in pain. It did not take long to figure out it was her side, and he was reminded of the horrible bruise that the servants had tended to.

"It is nothing." Lecura tried to say as he looked down at her side.

"You are lucky not to have suffered broken ribs, do not tell me it is nothing." Vlad said annoyed again as he looked up at her. "As a lady such injuries are inexcusable."

"As a vampire hunter they are an occupational hazard, and I am a vampire hunter." Lecura replied firmly, her tone suggesting that she was taking offence. "Besides I have had worse injuries. Now if I could have my clothes back please. I could be on my way."

"No, you can not. Your are still injured." Vlad replied firmly.

"I have to go and find my uncle and friends." Lecura replied through gritted teeth, her lovely eyes sparkling with anger. Quickly she squeezed out from between the wall and him and moved for the door. Vlad was quicker then she thought for she only took a few steps and then was scooped up into his arms. She gave a soft gasp as she looked up at Vlad shocked, then tried to get out of his arms. "Vlad what are you doing?! I can walk just fine, put me down."

The man looked down at her and for some reason the desire to leave his arms died out like water being thrown on a flame. Instead she just stared up at him as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. "Stay. Do not move from that spot."

Lecura could only nod as Vlad left the room, leaving her with her thoughts. _'What the hell was that? Where did my spine go? And who the hell does he think he is bossing me around like I belong to him? I should put him in his place for all that. First for invading my personal space, second for picking me up and lastly for bossing me around!' _As much as she wanted to get up and tell him off something made her stay where she was, then he returned carrying a water basin, and kettle of hot water. Sitting down next to her he chuckled at the look on her face. She was angry at him for telling her what to do, but right then she looked more like an angry kitten then anything. "What is so funny?!"

Vlad knew better then to tell her she looked like an angry kitten, so he chose a less rude answer. "I was just wondering if others have rescued you before and if they had received this many glares."

"Only when they insist I stay longer then I wish." Lecura answered coolly. During the course of the conversation Vlad poured some cold water from the pitcher into the basin then a packet of ground herbs, followed by hot water. However what he did next made her gasp as he took and pushed up the night dress some to expose her legs where some of the bandages were and began to look them over. One of the bandages on her left thigh was bleeding through the bandage, and it was this one he removed to clean. "Vlad-"

"Relax." He interrupted as he dipped a cloth into the basin and squeezed out the excess water then ran it gently over her injured thigh. "Are you always so nervous and jumpy?"

"Are you always so forward with women?" Lecura countered.

"I will answer only if you do." Vlad teased as he dipped the cloth into the basin again, squeezed out the excess water then laid it over her leg.

"You first." Lecura teased back.

"Oh very well. You are my guest and you are injured so I take it upon myself to look after my guests. Especially beautiful young maidens unconscious in the woods." Vlad answered making her shiver. "Your turn. You seem frightened."

"I am not used to men being this close to me, not even my friends. I get uncomfortable when someone is this close."

"I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. Why does this cause you discomfort?" Vlad asked, his voice was soft as silk and so lovely to hear. Normally she did not like to talk of her past to anyone, but she felt a distinct need tell him anything in that moment.

"For starters we only just met, and it reminds me of before. Once I lived on a small farm far away with my father and mother. We were happy for so long even with so little we had. Then they came..." Lecura trailed off and for a brief moment she wondered why she was telling a man she barely knew her secrets.

"Who came?" Vlad asked his voice still so seductive.

"Vampires." Lecura shuddered at the memory, but kept talking. "A group of them came in the night. My father died outside trying to fend them off as my mother hid me beneath the floor boards. They came inside and I could see everything hear everything. I wanted to close my eyes and cover my ears, but was so scared to uncover my mouth lest they hear me crying. Before dawn they were gone and I was orphaned."

"I am sorry." Vlad looked down at her horrified, of all the secrets he was hoping to pry from her, the death of her parents was not what he expected. His mouth suddenly went dry as a bone, he then remembered where he was and what he was doing as he moved the wet cloth over her leg. It took him a couple moments but he was able to change the subject. "You said you had lived far from here, where exactly?"

"England." Lecura answered softly looking down and away.

"That is far away. What brought you so far from your homeland?" Vlad asked as he continued to slowly tend to her injuries.

"We came to save a girl from becoming Dracula's slave. A prophet told us of a girl that Dracula would want, supposedly Dracula's downfall. Rubbish I know, but the thought of some poor hapless girl being a slave to that monster got me to urge my uncle into action. So we came not to fight Dracula but to get the girl to safety. Though the chance to destroy that monster Dracula... long have I dreamt of facing him and driving a blade through his black heart." Lecura said calmly. _'Oh sweet irony.' _Dracula thought ruefully, _'So she and her uncle did not come to fight, but to save the girl. Joke is on her then.'_

"You should not wish to face Dracula." Vlad replied carefully.

"Let me guess because he is too powerful? Because he would kill me?" Lecura scoffed.

"No not kill you, though for him it would be easy. No I fear he would use his powers on you." Vlad replied carefully.

"You fear he would charm or compel me?" Lecura asked.

"How much do you know of Dracula?"

"Very little, only his name and that he is a master vampire. Hunters are only able to guess at his powers." Lecura replied. "He is faster and stronger then all others, but also has other powers. Some say the master takes the form of bats and wolves. Others say he can hear a humans thoughts know their heart. However most of all, all hunters are taught never to look into a vampire's eyes especially his. Any noble vampire can take control of a person via the windows to the soul, but he can do so much more. Supposedly he can rob a persons free will bind them for the rest of their lives as slaves to the his will."

"That is ridiculous."Vlad laughed forgetting himself, then coughed. "I am afraid you have some misconceptions of what he can do. Dracula can not bind a person to him as a slave forever, or at least I never heard of him being able to."

"Either way he is a monster that needs to be destroyed." Lecura answered as she avoided looking up at Vlad. There was something strange about him and something told her to be careful around him. Therefore she did not see the look he gave her, but instead he resumed tending her injury. "Where am I?"

The question caused Vlad to look up at Lecura. "My home." He answered simply.

"And where is your home?" Lecura asked wanting a more direct answer. "Are you a lord? Your home looks like a manor."

"Yes I am." Vlad replied unsure of how much to say without tipping her off to just who he was.

"Really? You do not act like some pompous lord. Usually they have servants that tend to injured guests, do they not? If you are a lord why are you tending to me?" Lecura asked doubtfully. "I could not possibly be that entertaining to you."

"Perhaps because you have enchanted me with your beauty." Vlad replied looking at her squarely daring her to meet his gaze, but still she would not. Before she could respond he posed a question to her. "Why do you not meet my gaze? Are you afraid of me?"

The question made her look up surprised and directly into his eyes, it made her breath catch in her throat. She did not move or speak just looked up at him, and it caused him to smirk at her. "Or perhaps you think me a vampire, and do not want to look me in the eye?"

"You can not be a vampire. A vampire would not go through the trouble of tending to my injuries, nor helping me any. After all vampires are black hearted monsters, spawns of the devil himself."

"And yet you can not meet my gaze, why?"

"Being a lord I am sure many maidens fawn over you, so I am sure you are aware of this. You have beautiful eyes." Lecura answered shyly as she looked down again. Dracula smiled at the compliment. While over the years he had acquired many girls to entertain him, and many said the same as she just had; it was not the same as hearing the words from Lecura.

Dracula could not help it he reached up, touched her cheek, and leaned in closer so that if she looked up she would be starring into his eyes. "While it is true that many have said the same as you, the words sound sweetest coming from you."

Lecura tried not to look up, but after a moment it was unavoidable. Staring up into his eyes she did not know he had moved until she felt his lips pressing into hers. Before she fully knew what was happening Vlad had pulled her into his arms, and she was now pressed against him. She started to gasp at the intimate contact which allowed Vlad to not just kiss her, but explore and taste her mouth. The kiss was broke abruptly when Lecura yelped in pain as Vlad gripped her injured side, immediately he released her. "I am sorry, I forgot myself for a moment."

The man kept his face lowered, and Lecura mistook it for him feeling ashamed. In truth Dracula was fighting another urge as his fangs had extended. Instead he resumed his earlier work to see to her injuries. Lecura trembled as he touched her and bit her bottom lip only to find it bruised from the kiss. However the longer he kept his head lowered the more she felt bad over the incident, especially when she had rejected Julien. _'Oh what have I gotten myself into? First Julien now Vlad? I should just wear a sign that says not interested in any men, and am going to die a virgin.' _If only she knew her thoughts were not private, then looked at Vlad as he re-wrapped her leg. By the time he finished bandaging her injury he had regained control of himself and was able to look up at her. This time she forgot her own precautions and was looking into his eyes as the man reached up and caressed her cheek. "I should know better then to take advantage of the maiden I had only just rescued. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Vlad." Lecura answered breathlessly as Vlad released her cheek and took her hand bringing it to his lips. All the while his eyes remained locked on hers leaving her entranced.

"You are far too kind, Lecura." Vlad whispered then rose from the bed. He needed to leave before he took advantage of the poor girl, and it took a great deal of willpower to leave her. He certainly did not want to compel her and was trying his hardest not to charm her. "Please eat and drink. I will return later."

Immediately Vlad left the room, Lecura felt dazed by all that happened between them. Laying back on the bed, Lecura tried to think clearly but all she saw was him. However as time went on her stomach grumbled complaining of lack of food and so she went to the tray. It had an assortment of fruits, meats, cheeses and breads. Picking up an apple Lecura bit into it as she wondered the room aimlessly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Again sorry for the delay. Well this is where things get interesting. I know it seems like this chapter is intense in some areas, but we all know Dracula is a ladies man so of course his charms did work on Lecura to an extent. I would not say she is head over heels in love. There was some resistance to his charms and for most of the chapter she was playing it cautious. After all she is not dumb.**

**Anyway I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to hearing from you.**

**Lesliezin**


	9. The Mistresses

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 9.**

* * *

When next Abraham Van Helsing opened his eyes the group was still in the clearing and it was mid-day. Rorke leaned over him looking concerned and saddened, what had happened? Judging by the pain and scratches it looked like they had barely survived an attack. Abe tried to swallow, but it hurt, and so he rubbed his throat. Then everything flooded back to him from the night before, until he came face-to-face with the Master Vampire, Dracula. Why were they not dead?! He went to sit up, when Rorke placed a gentle hand on him. "Easy Abe, easy."

However the saddened look did not leave Rorke's face and it terrified Abe, that was when he looked hoping to see his niece. Lecura would tell him what was wrong when Rorke would be struggling, only where was Lecura?! Panick made him shove Rorke's hand away, sit up, and look around. He saw everyone but her! It was then he remembered what happened just before he slipped into unconsciousness, Dracula had picked up his unconscious niece. _"Consider yourselves lucky and leave my lands." _The monster had said.

Dracula took Lecura! The thought repeated in his head like a broken record. She was always the girl not some Transylvania girl, but his Lecura! _'No! This can not be happening! She has to be here somewhere! She must be tending the injured hunters somewhere!' _"Lecura!" Abe called out looking around, but no response came, "Lecura!"

"Abe..." Rorke had rose to stand by his friend and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Abe shook it off.

"Lecura! Where are you girl?!" He screamed then winced remembering Dracula had almost crushed his throat.

"Abe, he took her. She is gone." Rorke replied softly. Abe looked back at his friend in disbelief, but the look on his face said it all. Not since Rorke's adopted family had died had Abe seen the complete look of loss on Rorke's face. Even then he could see Rorke imagining the worse for Lecura and thinking he had failed yet another girl he viewed as a little sister. What would happen to Lecura? Would he see her again? Would she be turned? Would he be forced to kill her? He looked around at his team of hunters who right then were reminded of the worse possible situation, and what their leader might have to do. A good number of them had to take their own loved ones lives because they were turned, and Abe did not want to think about having to kill Lecura.

"No! I will have her back! If that monster touches her I will find a way to take him to hell with me!" With that Abe stalked off heading back to Sighisoara to regroup with or without his group. However Rorke was not about to let his friend go off alone, and so he picked up the battle axe he used over his shoulder and wordlessly began to follow Abe. One by one each of them got up to follow their leader leaving the other groups calling out how futile it was to oppose Dracula. Julien stood off to the side with his team torn on what to do.

* * *

_'This is all wrong, something is very wrong with this situation.' _Lecura thought as she paced the room, _'How long have I been here anyway? Where is Uncle and the others? What happened to the girl in a shawl? Did Dracula take her?' _The fact that these questions refused to leave her mind made her pace even more. The situation she was in was no better, she felt like a prisoner in this room despite the pleasant treatment. It was shortly after Vlad had left her clothes and a few of her belongings were returned to her mended and washed, so she changed out of the nightdress she had woken in into her clothes. However every time Dracula or a servant left the audible click of the door being locked all but enforced the truth; she was a prisoner. It made the situation even more unnerving. _'Everything is wrong with this. Why am I being kept in this room? Why is Vlad adamant that I heal when my uncle and friends could be dying, or worse?!'_

Lecura grew even more frustrated as she paced the room. She also felt frustration for letting Vlad boss her around, kiss her, and intimidate her. _'Something is wrong with him. There is something very dangerous about him, I need to be careful around him I know that much. Wait could he be Dracula?' _The last thought made her shake her head and give a short laugh. _'No he could not be such a monster. Dracula would never have helped me or tended to me. He would have-." _Lecura shook her head yet again. She could not think like that about what such a monster would do to her, not yet. However remaining was not an option for her, then she remembered what Cordric had taught her about locks and how to pick them. Before becoming a vampire hunter, he had been a blacksmith. As he would say it always pays to have the odd skills, you never know when you will need them. Now that Vlad was gone and she was alone again she could take in her surroundings more. Across from the bed and to the right of the door was a vanity table with perfume and brushes, she checked the drawers and found some simple straight pins, perfect. Pocketing some for later just in case, Lecura returned to the door.

For a moment she listened but heard nothing so she knelt down and set to work by bending one pin into a type of hook. Putting to use what she knew of locks, it took Lecura a few attempts until the pin found the catch inside and she heard the click of it letting her know she was successful. _'Yes! I can not wait to tell Cordric he was right!' _Standing she opened the door cautiously and peeked out to find the hallway empty. It was kind of creepy, the hall was lit by torches but little else. Usually stately houses had paintings and fine rugs, this was not the case. Hearing someone coming from the left, Lecura quietly shut her door behind her and moved down the hall to the right. Moving quickly down the hall she knew she would have to duck into a room or risk being found out. She picked a door on the left some ways down the hall, and slipped inside.

For a moment she stood in silence and released a breath when the one in the hall passed by. However when she reached for the door she heard a giggle behind her and whirled around, the room appeared empty save for the fact that there was candles lit about the chamber. Kneeling down Lecura pulled a long thin dagger from her boot, she was fortunate that when her things were returned they did not check things too thoroughly. When she rose to her feet she was taken aback by the young woman in front of her. Dressed in a flimsy and all too revealing dress, she kind of looked like one of those 'belly dancing girls' Morris told her about. Her coppery brown coloured hair flowed down her back and her eyes twinkled a sapphire colour.

"So it is true." She giggled excited then came closure and ran a hand down Lecura's arm as if to make sure she was real. In a couple of words the girl was bubbly and excitable.

"What is true?" Lecura asked confused as she concealed the dagger in her grip not wanting to frighten the girl.

"You, silly." The girl giggled pointing at her, "You are real, and the rumours are true!" The girl was practicallly bouncing in front of Lecura, who could only stare confused.

"Anna who are you-" Another woman's voice called and came around a curtain. This woman had lovely black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed similar to Anna, but not the same. Her gown seemed to cling to her skin.

"Marissa look! It is her, the one the rumours are about." Anna replied grinning at Lecura. However Marissa did not look happy as she eyed Lecura then looked to Anna.

"Anna we could get in trouble, our lord will not like this. Besides Rosalie will-" Before Marissa could finish another came around to find out what was going on, this one was a blonde haired greened eyed beauty that had more skin exposed then the other two, if that was possible. Somehow they made Lecura feel overdressed. This one had to be Rosalie because Marissa and Anna looked worried, as the blonde looked Lecura up and down with obvious disgust.

"Hmph! So this is the one that has our lords undivided attention." Rosalie said in a snide way. Her words seeped venom and hatred that made Lecura wonder what had she ever done to this woman to cause suck animosity? The lord they must be referring to had to be Vlad, who else had she met? Besides she knew he was some kind of lord already. "Pathetic! How could she ever please our lord?! Coming here like she owns the place!"

"It is not like that Rosalie, she is nice. I think she stumbled in here by accident. Besides I bet you will come to like her, I know I do." Anna replied sweetly, however Rosalie glared at Anna making her cringe away from the blonde.

"Shut up Anna, you can be so stupid!" The blonde snapped.

"Hey! Anyone ever tell you being a bitch makes you as ugly as a croon?!" Lecura snapped back at the blonde. Vaguely Lecura saw Marissa stiffen and a worried look come over her features. Anna covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"How dare you!" The blonde practically screeched. "You little-"

"Rosalie don't be stupid he will kill us all!" Marissa yelled, as Rosalie closed the distance between them and grabbed Lecura by the throat. Finding herself lifted off the ground by a woman her size by one hand surprised Lecura more then anything. Instinct took over and Lecura stabbed the blonde in the right shoulder, not a fatal wound but Rosalie had released her. The blonde hissed in pain as her shoulder sizzled from the silver's contact. Lecura gasped as she looked at the injured vampire, because only a vampire would have that kind of strength. Only a vampire would have fangs and be screaming that much as her skin sizzled from a silver blade.

"I am sorry for what she did, please do not go." Anna pleaded as though saddened to lose a potential friend. Horrified by the thought that these women were vampires, Lecura whirled around, yanked open the door, and ran from the room heading down the hall. As she ran she realised it all made sense now, she was in Dracula's home! She was surrounded by the enemy in this place, but why had they not killed her? What had they done to her uncle and friends? She knew she could not roam the halls someone would find her, so she ducked into a room on the right and was glad to find it an old disused bed chamber. Closing the door behind her, she latched it and pushed a large robe cabinet in front of the door. Much like the other rooms the bed was in the center of the room, but unlike the others there was light coming in from across the room between wooden boards.

Going over she began pulling the boards loose to reveal sunlight, until she managed to pulled the boards away to reveal a pair of double doors leading onto a balcony. Opening the doors she stepped onto the balcony and took in the view. It was beautiful, part of the balcony faced the mountain the castle was built into, the other half faced out across the lands and she could even see a distant village. Looking down made her groan, she was very high up, however there was still a chance for escape. The mountain held a ledge, she would just need to fashion rope and when lowered enough swing to the ledge. From there she could climb down, or at least she hoped she could because the alternative was a den full of vampires and Dracula.

Going to the bed she began cutting the sheets and any other fabric into long strips and twisting and typing them to form a rope.

* * *

Lying in bed in his chambers further inside the castle, Dracula had not been sleeping as his thoughts of Lecura consumed him. However he knew it was still daylight out when someone was pounding on his door. He heard his captain's voice through the door as he sat up. "My lord Lecura escaped her chambers!"

In a blur of speed Dracula was at his door and it was opened to find Aiden standing there. "What?! Where was your guard that was suppose to be watching her door?!"

"I do not know my lord, but I will find out why he felt the need to leave his post." Aiden replied angry that a trusted knight would disobey his orders.

"Right now I need her found, now!"

"My lord she was found by the mistresses." Aiden replied, and Dracula looked white as a sheet. "One of them attacked her, but Lecura stabbed her in the shoulder then escaped. It is how we know she escaped her room."

Dracula felt relief that at least Lecura was unharmed. He had to admit he enjoyed how resourceful his beloved had become. "I will deal with the mistresses later." Dracula replied then headed up to locate his guest. It did not take much to find her and most of his subjects were too afraid of getting in his way. Her scent was easy to track as he came to the door, and tried the handle. He heard her soft gasp inside the room proving that she heard him. "My dear Lecura, please open the door."

"Never! Keep away from me!" Lecura replied after a moment.

"Now you know I can not do that. I will never be able to leave you alone." Dracula replied softly, "Now please open the door, there is no escaping me. You might as well accept it, you will be mine."

"I will never be yours!" Lecura yelled back making Dracula clench his jaw. Perhaps she was a little too defiant for her own good. Eitherway he gave her a chance to open the door, now he would open it for her.

On the other side of the door, Lecura had finished her 'rope', and tied it to the balcony pillars before telling Dracula she would never be his. Climbing over the side of the balcony she griped the rope tightly as she climbed down, then she heard the crash above her and knew they had broke into the room. Climbing down as fast as she could she did not dare look up at the balcony, but was grateful for the sun's light. They must have realised where she had gone because she heard someone call out. "My lord the sun!"

She had just reached the end of the rope and saw the ledge on the mountain, so she began swinging towards it. Getting a good swing she let go of the rope and landed on the ledge as she had planned, but that was where her plan backfired. Part of the ledge she was on gave way and she slid down the side some until her legs dangled free over open space. She was trying to hold on, but knew she was not going to be able to hold on for much longer. _'Oh god I am going to die! I am so sorry Uncle. We should never have come to this place, we should have stayed in France or gone to England anywhere but here! I am sorry!' _She thought wishing she could see Abe and her friends one last time as her grip began to slip.

She could no longer hold on and as her grip slipped she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself falling for a mere second, then she heard bats all around and the flapping of wings. Too afraid to open her eyes she did not dare look around, but instead of falling to her death she found herself on the soft rug of the room she had been in moments before. Next to her she heard the ragged breathing and sizzling of flesh. The smell was equally horrible, and so she opened her eyes and looked to find Vlad-no Dracula laying beside her in obvious pain. He was wearing nothing but trousers, and every inch of his skin was burnt to a horrid black colour and seeping blood. He had saved her? She did not have time to think on it because she was yanked to her feet by two armoured men, and made to face an angry captain. If looks could kill, she knew she would have been dead instead he looked to the men holding her. "Take her to our lords private chamber, and make sure neither of you leave your posts or you will be the ones sunbathing!"

Immediately Lecura began struggling as she was dragged along as Aiden knelt by his lord to help him. "Let me go!" Then she called over her shoulder wanting answers to the question that had plagued her since arriving. "Where is my uncle?! My friends?! What have you monsters done to them?!"

No answers came as she was dragged from the room. However they were stopped by a older man in robes that had heard the inquiry. "Your uncle and friends are dead. My lord said he would kill all in the clearing, and he is not known for going back on his word."

The man then gestured for the knights to continue, and she was pulled along putting up far less of a struggle. She felt numb as she was taken downstairs as tears freely slid down her cheeks, soon she was pushed into a room and the door locked behind her. Stumbling Lecura knelt on the floor and continued to cry thinking her loved ones had died in the clearing that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well Lecura now knows for certain, but she is a smart girl and had already began to suspect something didn't sit right. So keeping her in the dark was always going to be a short lived thing. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the 'brides' or in this case 'The Mistresses'.**

**Lesliezin**


	10. Punishments & Compassion

**Hello all,**

**Glad you are enjoying the story and hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Dracula knew he could always rely on Aiden as the captain knelt by him and cut his wrist to give Dracula some of his blood. Just enough to restore some of his strength, then others were brought to him and he drank much more. Slowly the burns began to heal and his cracked skin returned to it's normal pale smooth complexion. It just took Dracula drinking a lot more then normal to recover from his run-in with the sun, but eventually he sat up. He looked around for the girl, then to Aiden. "Where is she?"

"I have had two of my men lock her in your chambers, my lord." Aiden replied, and Dracula nodded. Perhaps his chambers were the best place to keep her for now. He had some people to deal with for what was allowed to happen. Namely a foolish knight and his mistresses.

"Very good Aiden." He slowly rose to his feet albeit abit shakily, the sun still had a draining effect on him. He was grateful Aiden offered to help hold him up as they walked to the throne room to meat out punishments.

It was in the throne room, Dracula took a seat and Aiden stood close by on his right with Femris taking position on his left. The knight that was suppose to be at Lecura's door was brought in first, and knelt down. "What have you to say for yourself? Leaving your post."

"I apologise my lord, a servant came to me stating that you had wanted to see me in the throne room. I should have ignored the summons. I should have known you would be asleep at that hour." The knight replied.

"Wait someone summoned you?" Dracula asked watching the knight carefully.

"Yes my lord. The letter bore your seal, so I did not question it." The knight answered.

"Do you have this letter?" Femris asked.

"Of course my lord." The knight pulled out the letter and Aiden came forward taking it off of his knight, then brought it to Dracula. At least the knight spoke true the note did have his seal and it did ask him to come to the throne room.

"My lord, Renfield did warn us of a traitor within our walls." Femris pointed out.

"But why lure a knight to the throne room?" Aiden asked.

"The traitors wanted the girl in the clearing's head, now that said girl is here..." Femris trailed off.

"They are attempting to take her head now." Dracula finished in an angry growl.

"Then it is a good thing Lecura escaped the room before the assassins could move on her." Aiden replied.

"Inform your knights any and all orders given must come from myself or you Aiden. No written orders are to be accepted, only verbal ones." Dracula said firmly, and Aiden nodded as the three looked on the knight. "As for this knight. What do you recommend?"

"My lord he is one of my trusted, but he left his post when I asked him to guard the lady. Had she not escaped her room Lady Winters could have been killed. I recommend he be severely punished." Aiden said.

"He was deceived, and as I understand it the lady in question is a skilled Vampire hunter. I doubt the assassin would have been successful, more than likely she would have dusted him. Just look at what she did to one of your mistresses." Femris gestured to the three women awaiting their own punishments.

"You are suggesting the lady does not need protection! What if the would-be assassin had caught her unaware?! Even a seasoned vampire hunter can be killed as easily as a new recruit!" Aiden argued.

"I am not saying she does not need protection, Captain. I am merely stating she is not defenseless. Nor does your man being deceived by a note fully need to be punished." Femris pointed out.

"Correction a note, mid-day when our lord is asleep. Such recklessness can not go unpunished even for a loyal knight." Aiden said.

"Gentlemen please. I see both your points." Dracula sighed then looked to the knight still knealt before him, "I have decided."

The knight in question looked up briefly then awaited the punishment. "Report to the cells you will be spending the next couple of days mucking them out and have your sustinence reduced. When you return to your normal duties I expect you to never again take a written order only a verbal one. If you do take a wrriten order over a verbal one next time you will have a date with the sun."

"Of course my lord, again I apologise for failing you." The knight replied bowing low, then left. Aiden sighed, it was a lighter punishment than he expected for the knight, but was not going to question it. Next the three mistresses were brought forward and knelt before Dracula. The three were crying and Rosalie had a nasty burnt cut on her shoulder. For a moment Dracula merely listened to their frightened thoughts. _'Damn Rosalie and her pride, now we will all be punished for attacking the girl! I warned her! Why could she not listen?!' _Marissa thought dreading the possible punishment.

_'Stupid Rosalie scaring the poor girl. I wanted to talk to her more she seemed nice. I hope she is alright, and not in trouble for stabbing Rosalie.' _Anna's thoughts were always sweet and innocent thoughts that made Dracula smile, but Rosalie's bitter thoughts always left a bad taste in his mouth.

_'I wish I could crush that bitch's throat for this! What does our lord see in her anyway? I used to make him so happy.' _

"And you forget it is that form of thinking that gets you into trouble Rosalie." The three girls gasped as they remembered their thoughts were not private. "As a lesson about touching the only girl that will ever make me truelly happy, Rosalie. You will be locked in the dungeons for three days and denied blood. Nor will your injury be allowed to heal, I want it to scar and be a good reminder for you."

Dracula gestured to the guards to take Rosalie away to her punishment, and once she was gone he slowly stood and came down the steps to his other two mistresses who feared what their punishments would be. He offered his hands to the two girl's who hesitatnly took them and rose to their feet. "Oh now neither of you need fear, just as I know Rosalie's thoughts I know yours too. Neither of you will be punished, you were both very good girls. Now go on back to your chamber."

Marissa took Anna's hand and the two started to head for their chambers, then Anna slipped loose from Marissa and turned back to Dracula hesitant. "Anna, our lord said-"

"Is there something else Anna?" Dracula asked when he looked at Anna.

"Well my lord I am just curious if the girl is alright? I didn't get her name, but Rosalie scared her." Anna asked nerviously. It got Dracula to grin as he came forward and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Yes she is fine."

"She isn't in trouble is she? She only stabbed Rosalie in defense." Anna added. The question got Dracula thinking. Would he have to punish Lecura for her defiance? He would think on it later, but for now he would calm one of his mistresses.

"No she is not in trouble. Later when Lecura settles in more I am sure you and she will become good friends." Anna smiled at the idea, then Dracula urged her to return with Marissa to their chambers. After that Aiden went to tell his knights their new orders, and how they would recieve orders. Femris left to attend to other duties, leaving Dracula to think by now the sun had set and Lecura would have been in his chambers for hours. Even then as he headed for his chambers he was not sure what he would do, punish her? Or not?

* * *

For so long Lecura did not move or take in her surroundings but allowed herself to cry until her eyes could shed no more tears. Finally she rose from the floor to find herself in a underground type of bedchamber. To her left sat two large arm chairs in front of a fire place, to the right was a weapons rack, that her captures must have forgotten about which held various weapons. Acrossed the room was a large bed, that monster's bed. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt ill having remembered they had put her in _his _room. Again Lecura eyed the weapons rack and took a dagger of his and put it in her boot, if need be she could use the dagger on herself. _'There are fates worse then death' _Lecura thought qouting her uncle, and one horrible fate was to end up in Dracula's bed. _'If it comes to that I will choose death first.' _

However she would not forsake her life just yet, no instead even as it was hopeless she would try to kill him first and avenge those she loved. As if on cue she heard someone coming down the steps and stopping at the door outside the room. Picking up a long sword she went over by the door and held the blade at ready to take the vampire's head off. She waited as she heard the key in the lock and watched the door open. Vlad no Dracula slipped inside and once the door closed Lecura swung the sword. She would have taken off his head had he not ducked, instead the sword only cut through the air and end up embedded in the door. Before she could pull the blade free she was pushed against the wall by the door and pinned there.

Dracula pressed against her making her shiver as he held her there. "Is that any way to treat your rescuer?!"

"No! That is how I treat a murdering monster!" Lecura yelled back as she tried to get loose.

"I saved you from falling to your death!"

"You killed my uncle and friends!" For a moment Dracula stared at her surprised, who told her that he had killed her friends? He left them alive in the clearing! From her point of view his silence confirmed it all for her, and she wanted to cry even more; if only her eyes were not so sore from all the crying she did already.

"I did not kill them." Dracula said calmly, Lecura gave a bitter short laugh not believing him for minute. "I left them alive in the clearing."

"I do not believe you!" Lecura cried looking down and away. Dracula stepped away shocked then took the blade still embedded in the door out. Setting the blade back on the rack he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think. Never before had he dealt with such a difficult and defiant woman. Looking back at Lecura he watched her unmoving form, why did she have to be so defiant?

"Whether you believe me or not, your uncle and friends are alive." He got no response only a glare that said she would sooner believe the sky was green. Getting no verbal response he listened in on her thoughts. _'As if I would believe anythng this monster would say! If my uncle and friends were alive I would be with them.' _

"I speak the truth, and stop calling me a monster." Dracula snapped at her. She was certainly surprised until she remembered some of the rumoured powers Dracula had included hearing a person's thoughts.

"And I told you I do not believe you nor will I believe anything you say, monster!" She replied coldly. That did it, Dracula growled as he stalked towards her and she forgot to avoid eye contact with him. His piercing blue eyes locked with hers holding her in place as her mind went blank. She was unaware that she had stepped closer to him, nor that her hands moved to undo her corset and belt. Unlacing her corset and taking it off her hands then undid her belt. She kicked off her boots, and next she pushed her trousers down and kicked them off leaving her legs and feet bare. Stepping closer to Dracula Lecura pressed up against him and started to open her tunic, he retained control but knew he had to stop her now so he released her from his control.

Lecura blinked wondering what had just happened as her mind cleared. For a second she was confused. What had happened? She was telling the master vampire off then... Lecura shivered from the cool draft in the room and realised something was wrong. She looked down and gasped at her state of undress, then glared up at a smirking Dracula. It was just how the rumors said Dracula had taken control of her and made her remove her clothes! Her cheeks flushed red more so out of anger then embarrassment as she quickly backed away. "You monster!"

Before she could move further away Dracula was right there in front of her and had grabbed her in a tight grip. One arm was around her waist the other gripped the back of her head making her face him as he glared at her. "I saved you from falling to your death today! I could have had you remove all your clothes and join me in my bed! You would have done it and been mine gladly, so be careful who you call a monster!"

* * *

Days after finding out her host was the master vampire himself and knowing just what Dracula was capable of did not make things better or less frightening. Lecura was learning the hard way at times that if she argued or resisted Dracula too much it would be like before when he first took control of her mind and body. Still every action, every look she gave showed him how repulsed she was by him. What was worse was she was now kept in _his _bedchamber as his prisoner. The first night she was made to sleep in his chambers, Lecura flat out refused to sleep in his bed intent on sleeping in one of the large chairs by the fireplace. Unfortunately Dracula was already short tempered from his moment in the sun and her fiestiness, so he gave her no choice as he said. "You can either willingly come to my bed, and I promise not to touch you. Or I can compel you to come to my bed where you will give yourself to me willingly."

It was the first of many ultimatiums Dracula would give her to force her compliance. Of course if he thought to gain anything from making her doing as he asked, it only made her hate him more. Fortunately the one saving grace was he had not tried to rape her, yet. One of the ultimatiums was for her to wear dresses even though she hated them, still she complied because the alternative was to have her travel clothes shredded and be made to wear nothing.

In response to his 'demands' every thought about him was a thought tinged in hate and disgust. She made no attempt to hide how she felt about him. This made him even more short tempered and irritable. It was on one such evening that Vlad paced the hall of his throne room grumbling about how stubbourne and willful Lecura was. Eventually that was how Captain Aiden found him. "My lord is everything alright?"

"No!" Vlad snapped, then sighed regretting snapping at his loyal friend, "My apologies, Aiden. It seems no matter what I only gain Lecura's hatred not her affections."

"If I may be so bold as to suggest something my lord?" Aiden asked not wishing to overstep himself.

"Go ahead." Vlad sighed.

"My lord I believe Lecura to be Elora reborn, but they are also different people. Lecura can not be forced into the role Elora once held anymore then Elora could be asked to take on Lecura's role. You are trying to force Lecura to be something she is not and that will only make her hatred grow, my lord." Vlad sighed as always Aiden had a point. One was his kind sweet and devoted bride. The other was a smart, independant vampire hunter.

"Very well Aiden you do have a point. What should I do?"

"Do not force her to do things, my lord. Ask her, try to learn more about her. Earn her affections. It will take time and patience, and it will try your temper but I am sure it will work." Aiden said hoping to have given good advice. For a few moments Vlad remained silent thinking, then sighed at the suggestion. It was a good plan to win Lecura's affections, but first he would need to begin by repairing the damage done.

It had been too long since he had tried to win a maiden's affections, and he doubted flowers and candies would do it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter which shows how the sparks fly between two strong willed characters. Not a whole lot to report on here, I know I need to write some on Van Helsing and the group too. Do not worry they are not packing up or going home without Lecura. However for now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing from you.**

**Lesliezin**


	11. Wooing a Vampire Hunter

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the delay, but here is the new chapter **

* * *

It took some time and thinking to decide what to do, but eventually this route seemed best as Dracula returned to his chamber. Ever since Lecura had learned the truth she largely pretended he did not exist and when she didn't; he always receieved nasty glares. This time was no different as he watched the fiery vampire hunter sit in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire place watching the flames dance. When she did not think him to be looking she looked miserable, and when she thought he was not listening her thoughts lingered on her Uncle and friends. Before entering the room he saw briefly her fighting to mask her face and bury the thoughts deep. Lately she had figured out that she could block him from most of her thoughts if she imagined a wall around her mind.

In silence Vlad watched as Lecura sat in the chair in one of the dresses he was making her wear, which only added to her misery. Finally the vampire sighed knowing he would have to call to her to gain her attention. "Lecura."

Finally the hunter looked up at her captor with a nasty icy glare, but did not say anything. Already the wall briefly slipped and her thoughts were wary. _'What does he want now? What other demands will he make of me?' _Her eyes fell on the bundle in his arms and she stiffened, _'Oh no what has he planned now? I wish this nightmare would end.' _She had considered taking her own life to escape any terrible fate from befalling her, but Vlad had taken the dagger and had the weapons rack taken from the room as a precaution.

Vlad sighed at her thoughts, then the window closed as she replaced the wall around her mind. "Relax my dear. I have a gift for you."

"Is it a blade to kill you with?" Lecura asked coldly not relaxing the slightest. Vlad allowed a small chuckle before answering her.

"No actually my captain made a very good point to me. He is always right and I know to value his advice above all else, thus I was wrong." Vlad said then taking a deep breath before continuing, "I am sorry. I have been giving you altimatums and forcing you to do things you do not wish to do. I have expected that because you are identical in appearance to Elora that you would also be the same in personalities. Instead you are as different as fire is to ice."

While still wary, Lecura seemed to relax only slightly unsure wether to believe the master vampire or not. She watched him carefully as he stepped forward and set the bundle next to her then stepped away. She peeked down at the bundle then back at him wary of what he was 'giving' her. "Go ahead, open it."

Hesitantly Lecura reached over and untied the string before pulling away the cloth wrapping to reveal a couple pairs of tunics and trousers. Lecura tilted her head to the side perplexed as she noted the clothing was of a finer make then her usual travel garb. Her wary eyes travelled up to Vlad. "I thought you preferred making me wear dresses."

"I prefer you in dresses, and would love to see you in them more. However _you _do not like dresses, and I do not like making you do anything. So this is a gift and a gesture. I will never again demand you wear a dress, I may request it of you; but you alone will choose what to wear. Also no more altimatiums or demands. I would give you your own private room but there is a problem with that."

"You like having me in your chambers and in your bed." Lecura assumed feeling ill.

"Yes, but that is not the reason for keeping you in my room. You are safer here. There is someone within these walls that would seek to harm you to get to me. A rival." Vlad said, and for a moment the wall around her mind slipped as she thought on a vampire back in France. The one her uncle and she interrogated. "Yes you have encountered this rivals minions. Whoever he or she is they seek to kill you to get to me."

"So you will not make demands or force me to do things I do not want to do, but I am to be kept in your bed chambers." Lecura said slowly trying to figure out exactly what was being allowed.

"Yes, and you have my word that I will not force you in my bed. I am an honourable man in that regard." Vlad said.

"You could simply let me go." Lecura pointed out, in truth it was a long shot. However the pained look that crossed Vlad's features told her letting her go would never happen. Instead Vlad turned away.

"I already told you I will never be able to let you go." Vlad said after a moment. Lecura bit her bottom lip wanting to say her uncle would come for her, that he would never give up. But what good would that do? Her uncle stood no chance against Dracula, and that was still if her uncle and team even lived. There was only Dracula's word that he did not kill her friends. However at the same time he had kept his word on everything else, so why doubt that her friends were still alive? Again her mental wall slipped allowing Dracula into her mind. At least she was starting to believe him about her friends still being alive, it was a start.

Finally he sighed gaining Lecura's attention. "I will leave you to change your clothes if you wish. Tonight to get you out of my chambers we will dine togeather in the dining hall. You do wish to get out of this room, correct?"

Lecura could only nod wishing she could voice what she trully wanted, again Dracula left her alone in the chamber to dress for tonight. In a way it was a relief to be freed from being made to wear dresses. However the fear at the back of her mind was now the questions: Why the change of heart? And what would be the price he would demand later? Changing into one of the tunics and trousers, Lecura looked at herself in the mirror. _'Definately better qaulity material. Feels like silk-' _

"That is because it is." Vlad's voice made her spin around. Somehow the master vampire returned without her noticing. A smile spread across his lips as he noticed how surprised she was, then he came forward and ran his hand over the sleeve of her arm. "While I prefer you in lovely dresses, I must admit you do look lovely no matter the clothing worn."

The way his eyes ran over her made her shiver and grow uncomfortable. Strangely he noticed this and quickly stepped back. "Come we shall enjoy an evening in the dining hall."

* * *

For a moment she thought being out of the room would be better, but she should have known better then to think that. The master vampire gently took her arm and was leading her to the dining hall, they past vampires and always she stiffened expecting an attack. It was like a cat encountering a mean dog, it would be in their nature for the dog to give chase of the cat. Just as it was in their nature for vampires and vampire hunters to be natural enemies. It was silly to react so, but perhaps not as silly as first thought. After all Dracula mentioned a rival wanting her head, perhaps she had even more reason to be jumpy.

Eventually they entered a large chamber, in the centre was a long table and past it a balcony. The sheer silver curtains danced in the breeze, and Lecura focused on the outside world. The moon light cast an ethreal glow and Lecura thought she heard the sound of a waterfall closeby. Already she longed to be out there, would her uncle and friends be hunting tonight? Did they search for her? She swallowed trying to reign in her longing and focus on anything else so to avoid Dracula seeing her miserable. The waterfall brought up a memory, it was years ago when the group was out at a remote cabin hunting some vampires. It had been situated not far from a small waterfall and on one particularly hot morning she snuck out for a swim. She was reckless than at times, and blushed as she remembered looking around before removing the last of her clothes and jumping into the cool water.

A sharp yank of her arm had her facing Dracula who stared down at her trying to control his breathing. It was then she realised her mistake she had let the wall slip and he got into her head to hear her thoughts. This time she blushed for an entirely different reason, then felt her anger get the better of her. "Can you not stay out of my head and give me some privacy? Or will I have no sanctuary?"

"I try, but when the mind wonders as yours did..." Vlad said looking down on her and imagining her swimming bare at a waterfall. Then he gripped her about the waist pulling her against him and leaned in dangerously close until her hands came up to his shoulders to push him away then he stopped short, "Best to keep your mind from wondering lest you show me something else...personal."

It was then he released her and took her to the dinning table where he pulled out a chair for her and he waited for her to take her seat, which she hesitated before she did. Then sat across from her and relaxed into his chair as his guest looked around. The numberous candles cast soft light about the room and soon some servants brought in food and wine. Then when the servats left Lecura looked down at the well cooked food. "Do you always feed your victoms?"

Vlad took a drink of his 'wine' and looked at her over his goblet before swallowing. "You are not my victom, you are my guest."

Lecura could not help it she gave a snort and shook her head. "Guests are allowed to leave."

Vlad took another sip of his drink then set down his goblet. "Tell me about yourself, Lecura? Why Lecura? Sure it is an exotic unique name but why pick that name?"

"Same could be said about you, why Dracula?" Lecura asked unwilling to give him any more information about her.

"I did not pick the name the people did, now your turn." Vlad replied.

"I picked it so no one would guess my real name. Guess my real name and you get a cookie." Lecura replied calmly, but Vlad laughed at her response.

"Tell me more about you."

"I hunt vampires, favorite weapons are silver daggers and short swords. I also play the possible victom or damsel in distress until the bloodsucker lowers his guard then I dust him. Do not suppose it would work with you though." Lecura replied flatly.

Vlad sighed, "What else?"

"I like sunlight, daisies, and kittens." She added sarcastically.

"Well you must like food and fine wine." Vlad pointed out trying to keep his temper in check.

"Depends." Lecura said non-commitally.

"On what?"

"It is poisoned?" Lecura asked.

"No."

"Drugged?"

"No." Vlad said getting a little annoyed.

"Then maybe I like food and wine." Lecura answered, though did not reach for anything. Instead she studied the food, and when she did reach for something it was her wine glass to study the liquid inside.

"Are you worried to try it?" Vlad asked.

"I am worried to try anything and have half a mind to let myself starve to death first."

"As if I would allow you to do that." Vlad chuckled.

"And how would you stop me?" Lecura asked calmly.

"By turning you." Lecura looked away disgusted unable to keep herself from despairing she looked down at the blade on the table. She could snatch it up, turning the blade towards herself then thrust it into her beating heart. Sadly Vlad would be quicker than her and even if she did succeed he would turn her. Vlad found his patience fraying at her latest thoughts, in part he was relieved when one of the servants came in saying Aiden wanted to talk to him. Rising from the table he excused himself and left the dinning room but not before taking the knife she had been eyeing.

Once Vlad was gone Lecura finally broke down and started to sob aloud. Covering her mouth she let the tears flow freely. For a moment she preyed, then straightened. Any moment Vlad would return and so she took up her wine goblet and looked down at the liquid. She was going to need a lot of wine to erase what he would most likely do to her, so she started to drink. In a moment she downed the wine and grabbed the bottle to pour herself some more. Once she opened and filled her goblet, she noticed this had a stronger aroma, but simply hoped it would be stronger as she started to drink.

While Vlad had come out of the chamber and breathed a sigh at how poorly things were going. Then looked around where was Aiden? Had he not sent the servant? As if the thought itself called Aiden the captain came into view. "You had better have some good news, and a good reason for making me wait." Vlad said and the captain looked up confused.

"My lord? I came as soon as you summoned me." Aiden said, immediately both looked to the door and rushed back into the dinning room where Lecura had just started to drink some wine then realised something was wrong for her fingers touched her lips and she began to cough. The goblet slipped from her fingers splashing the contents on the floor as she gasped and held her throat. Both vampires rushed forward with Vlad being faster as he pulled Lecura up from the chair and looked her over carefully. Aiden picked up the wine glass and ran his finger inside.

"Poison! My lord she did not drink all of it. She can still be saved! Either take her to the royal healer or bite her now." The easiest course would be to sink his fangs into her and turn her before the poison went too far, and on instinct that was exactly what Vlad was going to do. Leaning in he brushed her hair from her throat.

"N-nn-n-ooo ple-ease." Lecura managed between gasps as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. She would not have been able to stop Vlad if she wanted to, but preyed he would not turn her. His fangs extended and grazed the sensitive skin on her neck. "Ple-ease!"

Her soft plea was followed by a wet splash on Vlad's cheek which stopped him. He pulled away to look at her fully. She had closed her eyes expecting the vampire to bite her, instead his hand came up and brushed the tears away. Her eyes partially opened the poison making her feel drained, but Vlad's sharp blue eyes seemed so...familiar.

"My lord! She will die, you must choose!" Aiden yelled to get his lord to do something. Lifting her into his arms, Vlad left the room in a blur as he rushed her to his healer. The healer if he could be called that was actually an older looking man turned vampire called Asher who had a Scottish accent and was whistling in his lab. Dressed simply in a brown tunic and trousers, he was just pouring himself some whispkey when he felt someone rush in and slopped his whiskey.

"OI! How many times do I tell ya nay to come in here like a tornado! Ya made me spill some o' the best whiskey in Scotland! That is a crime!" He called out before turning to see Vlad laying a girl on his table.

"I will buy as many bottles as you like, but right now help her." Vlad said as Asher set his drink down and came up to the girl trying to breath. A moment later Aiden appeared holding the goblet.

"I thought you might need this to identify the poison used."

"Poison?" Asher asked perplexed few things were poisonous to vampires with the exceptions of silver, wood, and sunlight. The man ran his finger inside the goblet Aiden gave him, then licked it, then spat. "Hmmm..." he grumbled, then checked her over carefully before realising she had a heartbeat. "Woah! Ya brought me a live one. Why nay bite her and be done wit' it?"

Immediately Lecura began struggling at the suggestion. "Noo-oooh."

"Awe c'mon lass it nay so bad. Ya will be a young beautiful lass fer all time." Asher said, but Lecura was shaking her head and trying to squirm loose.

"Lecura calm down I will not turn you yet." Vlad said firmly.

"But my lord she is going to die!" Aiden protested.

"Are you not the one that told me I needed to woo her first?!" Vlad snapped at Aiden.

"Yes my lord but-"

"I want her to be mine willingly. Now heal her." Vlad said the last to Asher who downed his whiskey.

"Very well my lord but this nay be pleasant fer her." As promised it turned out to be a nightmare as they made her throw up first to try and get rid of the poison. Next Asher mixed togeather the most vile drinks using charcoal and chalk to try and 'absorb' much of the poison, followed by a nasty drink that burned her throat meant to counteract the remaining poison in her system. After hours of this, Asher sat back and poured himself another whiskey. "She will be weak fer the next couple o' days poisons do nae like to leave all too soon."

Lecura shivered on the table and was curled up into a ball sleeping. Finally Vlad turned to Aiden. "Captain find out who summoned us anyone connected to this goes to the dungeons. I want to know who did this one way or another, understand?"

"Yes my lord." Aiden rose to fulfill his new orders. Once Aiden was gone Asher gave a low whistle.

"Those involved should be messin' their britches bout now. The good ol' captain is one scary s.o.b." Vlad chuckled at the healer's view of Aiden. "Ya know he was just worried right, he didnae mean ta anger ya. Ya know bout biting her, if the treatment didnae work ya would have had ta."

Vlad slowly nodded as he ran his finger through Lecura's hair. "I know he has always had my best interests at heart."

"Well ya had best get her ta a safer place. Ma lab is hardly safe nay very comfertable either."

As Vlad was gently picking her up he ask. "Any medical advice?"

"Yeah donae let her eat or drink too much. Keep a close eye on her and donae let her do too many things or wear herself out. Rest is the best thing fer her. Lastly she may get hot but keep the covers on her, have her sweat out the poisons. I will also whip up some concoxions help her recover some and rebuild her strength."

"Thank you Asher." Vlad replied promising to get him several bottle of his favoured whiskey for this. Then he carried Veirra from the healer's lab.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Ok just a few things to point out. First Lecura being poisoned, the first glass of wine was one Vlad would have smelt if it had been poisoned. Hence it was the second bottle, the one she opened that was poisoned. I did it this way because Vlad would have known if anything was poisoned merely by smell and proximity. Hence him being called from the room. So if anyone is wondering how come he did not notice well it was because he was not in the room when Lecura opened the wine bottle. **

**Secondly the new character Asher, while Vampires do not really have need of a 'royal healer' one could say it is a type of running joke. In true sense Asher is more of an alchemist. I have not done a whole lot of back story for Asher other than he is obviously from Scotland and enjoys his whiskey, but I would say he was an healer in his human life. While his healing skills may not be of much use amidst vampires he does still dabble in alchemy. As for the actor I would picture him as well Bill Connolly. **

**Also sorry just re-edited the story after being asked who Veirra was. Sorry about that, Veirra is the OC in the hobbit story I am writing and sort of got mixed in by accident.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this latest addition**

**Lesliezin**


End file.
